Always You
by sarhea
Summary: Akatsuki captures Naruto before he ever became a genin. Uchiha Itachi makes a drastic choice to save the Yondaime's Legacy. This exiles them to a new world without the restrictions of their old lives. COMPLETE : AR, slash/yaoi, underage, naruita itanaru
1. New Beginnings

**Title: **Always You  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom(s): **Naruto, Harry Potter  
**Categories: **AU, fusion, crossover, xover, yaoi, slash, gen, drama, romance, friendship  
**Summary: **Akatsuki captures Naruto before he ever becomes a genin and Uchiha Itachi makes a drastic choice to save the Yondaime's Legacy. It exiles them both to a different world, one without the restrictions of their old lives. Along the way they become new people and find something more in each other.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Naruto/Itachi  
**Rated: **R  
**Warnings: **Underage. Itachi-dominant, having upper hand as a teacher/elder. Romantic intimacy. Yaoi/Slash.  
**Spoilers: **Some. Canon AU, pre-series Naruto. Chuunin Exam Arc, Madara and Akatsuki's true goals. It's mostly not in the Elemental Continent and the story diverges before the manga/anime even starts (Naruto never graduates and becomes a genin).  
**Beta: **scratchywilson. Thank you so much for your kick-in-the-ass comments…precisely what I needed to get moving.  
**Author Note: **Crossover with the wizarding universe created by J.K. Rowling. The characters of Potterverse are not direct players in this story, but their world is. Inspired by the primary plot device/concept from the novel 'Daddy-Long-Legs' by Jean Webster  
**Author Note:** I'm a fan of consensual relationships. If it doesn't hurt the parties involved, and they're old enough to know their own minds, it's their business. Naruto may have acted childish but that was only around adults. Living on your own, taking care of yourself, it's a huge responsibility and he did it long before he ever became a genin. He might have reliable adult guardians in this world but that mentality doesn't just vanish, just recedes.  
**For: **LJ Community itanaruswap 2012 – Noirjyre  
**Disclaimer: **The characters and 'verses hereon belong to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

**~ooO (1) New Beginnings Ooo~**

Less than two seconds had passed since former ANBU Captain Uchiha Itachi had activated his dojutsu. Then he blinked and stepped forward.

Pein frowned at the action and then ignored it. It was too late for Itachi to have grown a conscience. The seal was fractured and only a kami could stop them at this point.

The one known as Tobi screamed, enraged, as the seal splintered and broke too quickly to be the results of their actions. The Uzumaki brat had done something!

And Madara was right. The energy began filling to cavern too quickly to be siphoned into the statue. The wild backlash killed the less wary members and searing untreatable burns into others. Before he could do anything, Itachi had stepped into the maelstrom which had twisted into a sphere, enveloping both his student and the vessel. As it contracted into an increasingly smaller pinpoint, several blasts of energy destroyed the cave ceiling's support. The sphere vanished and the ceiling collapsed.

Madara knew he would survive the cave-in but the rest of his followers would need a long time to recover, if they survived being buried under several tons of rocks.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto carefully wiped the just rinsed plates and began stacking them neatly in the drying racks. This week it was his turn to be on kitchen duty. He smiled faintly, remembering his initial reaction when he was told of the orphanage rules and the restrictions. It had been a shock, adjusting to a very _different_ life in a completely unfamiliar world. Obeying rules set by adults when he had once lived on his own, surviving on instant ramen and rotten food. The first few weeks had been hard. He had spent more time scurrying around, avoiding the adults, certain he was going to be driven out with kicks and fists.

But he hadn't been. The caretakers had been kind and patient. When he broke plates and glasses the first time on kitchen duty they had not hit him, simply assigned him different tasks until he became less jumpy. They did not force him to sleep in a cupboard and give him the smallest portions and scraps. He did not need to yell and scream for attention. Sure he didn't have anyone who'd buy him whatever he wanted, but Naruto had never had that so he didn't miss it. What he did get was something he never had—positive attention.

He didn't have to yell and scream and pull pranks to get people to look and see him. The orphanage didn't have tons of money, but the caretakers and social workers were always willing to listen to the kids and teach them what they knew. Some of the kids couldn't adjust, but Naruto, who had lived by himself for so long, thrived. He didn't mind learning sewing so he could help the oba-sans repair clothes and toys. He followed the oji-sans when they did repairs and maintenance on the building and grounds. He watched and helped the kitchen staff even when it wasn't his week on kitchen duties. He loved running around and playing tag and hide-and-seek with the little ones. Slowly he had been coaxed into attending classes, first to catch up on the basics like writing, reading, and math, and then more advanced lessons in science, geography, and history. It would have certainly shocked his teachers from _before_.

The pre-teen put away stacks of plates, dishes, cups, and cutlery before starting on the pots. His mind drifted, distracted from his chores. Naruto wasn't sure why, but today he woke up feeling jumpy, certain that _something_ was going to happen. He wasn't sure how he knew. The last time he felt this way was when he woke up in the hospital with odd fragmented memories.

~ooOoo~

_Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at an unfamiliar white ceiling. He looked around. He was in a long room with several beds. The last time he'd been in a similar room was the orphanage. But he had never slept in a bed. The matron had always locked him in a closet._

_"Suzaku be praised, you are finally awake," someone murmured._

_Naruto whirled to stare at the lady on the other side of his bed. She was older, with grey streaked black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in an odd dress that looked more like a long pale green coat._

_"How are you feeling?" she asked pulling out a slender stick and doing something._

_Naruto gasped seeing the yellow and blue sparks coming from the tip, the odd tingling sensation moving from his arms and stomach, then to his legs. She did something else, making a doll appear above him, glowing with different colours in different spots._

_"Healing nicely," she murmured. "A pity you are too malnourished for Skele-grow."_

_"Skil-lee-grow?" Naruto asked warily._

_She smiled kindly. "A potion to make cracked and broken bones heal quickly. Can you tell us what happened to you, child?"_

_"Naruto," he blurted out quickly._

_"Excuse me?" she asked looking confused._

_"Naruto," he repeated. "It's my name. I think," he allowed because he didn't know if it was the name his parents had wanted to give him. The Yondaime was Namikaze Minato and kids always had their father's clan name. Maybe if his parents had lived he would have been a Namikaze, and maybe they would have given him a different name than Naruto. But he did not know and he was used to being called Uzumaki Naruto._

_"You think?" The nice lady suddenly looked more sympathetic. "Do you remember anything else child?"_

_"I come from…Konoha?" he tried hesitantly. "It's a shinobi village in Hi no Kuni."_

_Now she looked sad and concerned. "Child, there is no land called Hi no Kuni. There are shinobi clans and practitioners, but no shinobi villages. Not any more."_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded sitting up, ignoring the pain in his body. "Of course there are shinobi villages! All the big countries have one."_

_She shook her head. "You are in Kyoto, a city in Japan. There are no shinobi villages. There haven't been for two centuries now."_

_"But you know jutsus!" Naruto sputtered. "You do it with a stick, but still!"_

_She laughed. "Oh you mean my wand." She held up the slender shaft before waving it around. Blue and green sparks shot from the tip like miniature fireworks. "This is magic. I used a spell to numb your body and to do a quick check-up. You are healing up nicely."_

_"A spell?" Naruto was confused and intrigued. "What do you mean 'magic'?"_

_"Yes, magic. Don't you know? You are magical yourself."_

_Naruto tried to understand what was happening. "I know chakra. I'm supposed to learn jutsus at the Academy."_

_"Academy?"_

_"Yeah, Konoha Academy. Where I'm learning to be a shinobi."_

_The nice lady looked like she wanted to argue before stopping herself. "Just rest Naruto-kun. You are still healing."_

_Naruto wanted to jump out of bed and go exploring but his body was beginning to throb so he obeyed her orders and lay down. He watched her walk towards the door where a younger lady dressed in a similar green dress-coat was waiting._

_"How is he Natsumi-sempai?"_

_"Amnesiac and delusional Kaori-san. The poor child believes he was studying to be a shinobi in some place called Konoha Academy in a shinobi village, in a land called Hi no Kuni."_

_"Hi no Kuni? Fire Country? There is no such country." _

_The younger lady seemed very surprised. Was it all a dream? A lie?_

_"I know. He seems familiar with spells and magic but he calls them jutsus and chakra. He didn't recognize my wand or understand when I told him he was in Kyoto, Japan."_

_"But he speaks Japanese!"_

_"I know."_

_"What do you think is wrong with him Natsumi-sempai?"_

_"That is up to the more experienced Healers to diagnose."_

_"But?"_

_"I think he suffered a bad shock. Something terrible enough to make him forget his true past and create a delusional fantasy in order to stay sane."_

_"Do you think he'll ever remember his true past?"_

_Natsumi sighed. "I don't know Kaori-san. But honestly I hope he doesn't. It must be truly horrible to be forgotten so thoroughly."_

_"Do you think anyone is looking for him?"_

_"I doubt it. There were no notices from the Aurors and he has been malnourished for years. He might be a Firstgen whose family reacted badly to his magic and threw him out."_

_"What's going to happen to him?"_

_"He'll probably go to an orphanage. Fortunately the government will pick up the cost of his magical training since he has no identifiable family and is probably a Firstgen."_

_Naruto sank into a troubled sleep disbelieving what he had just heard. It wasn't possible. He couldn't have dreamed of all that had happened, right? Despite his mind working frantically, his body was weary enough to drive him into a healing sleep._

~ooOoo~

"Naruto-kun!"

The pre-teen put down the plate he was wiping dry and stepped out of the dish washing area of the orphanage kitchen.

"I'm in the back Kaede-san!"

The grey-haired orphanage matron stepped around the corner and eyed him critically, before reaching out to straighten his shirt sleeve and futilely attempt to flatten his spiky hair.

"Keiko-san is here to see you. Go and see her before returning to finish your chores."

Naruto nodded and hung up his wiping cloths to dry before following the matron to the orphanage administration offices. Watanabe Keiko was a special social worker who visited once a week, a counsellor from the magical enclaves who made rounds between several orphanages with magical children. Keiko-san was kind and stern, very strict and quick to remind the older magical teens they had to be discreet and smart and not use magic to harm or take advantage of the non-magicals, because if enough of them found out it could be lethal to the magicals. There were other magical children in the orphanage but Naruto did not get along with them. They were older and elitist, reminding Naruto of shinobi clan brats, seeing themselves as special because they had a kekkai genkai. Naruto was determined to never become like them, like Sasuke-teme.

Sometimes Naruto had to hide himself in a closet and cry. Because he remembered how bad his life had been before. By this point he was uncertain if Konoha and the shinobi world was real, if it had ever been real, because this world was so different. But if it was a dream Naruto did not mind. He found he preferred this world; a life without beatings and glares. Sure he couldn't become a ninja and kick enough ass to become Hokage, but here he had friends who played with him and adults who cared. This life was so much better than his past one, and for that he was grateful. There were only two people he missed, jiijii and the ANBU who had protected him in his last memories of the shinobi world.

He only hoped that one day he didn't wake up and find himself back in his old life, his cold lonely apartment with no friends or adults who looked after him like a real parent; a world where everyone hated him or looked down on him as an incompetent fool.

Kaede-san must have noticed his nervousness because she patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't be so worried Naruto-kun. I'm sure Keiko-san is here to confirm arrangements for your schooling. You are one of the residents who will be going to boarding school, not regular day school."

Naruto relaxed a fraction before entering the special office set aside for Keiko-san. She was smiling.

"Come on Naruto. I've got something special for you."

She flipped through a folder on the desk and produced a rectangle of folded parchment. It had to be an invitation to one of the Japanese magical academies since he was ten years old, and old enough to attend.

Naruto's hands shook as he reached out and took the heavy parchment letter from Keiko-san. He cracked the distinctive wax seal he recognized from the books Keiko gave him. It was the emblem of Tenshiro Academy for Mages—one of the most exclusive magical schools in Japan. Only the brightest, or those with proven magical bloodlines were ever offered places at Tenshiro. And it was not cheap. He read the letter quickly then looked up at the grinning face of his caseworker.

"How?"

"You have a sponsor," she said simply. "He will pay for your tuition and board, the government will pick up the additional expenses of books and supplies. But there is a condition," she added.

Naruto squared his shoulders. Nothing in life was free, especially with magic. "What is it?"

"He wants you to write to him, at least once a month."

Naruto blinked taken aback. "He wants me to write letters?" he asked in stunned tones.

"Letters yes, but not through owl, conventional post, or even e-mail." She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook bound in embossed black leather. There was a discreet design of fans in each corner and a swirl in the middle of the cover. "This is a Protean-charmed journal, enchanted to be opened and readable by only two people: the owner of this journal and the owner of the other journal linked to this one. It is also spelled with Veritas charms so the only thing you can write in it will be the truth as you see it. You must write a letter to your sponsor through this journal at least once a month. He will be able to read what you write through his journal. He may respond, but do not expect it as he is a busy wizard." She cocked her head. "Do you accept? You can still attend Mugen Academy if you prefer."

"No!" Naruto yelled quickly, grabbing the notebook from Keiko and hugging it tightly. "I'll write to him!"

Keiko smirked. "Good. Next week I'll take you to Ryuuken Shopping District for your supplies so you might want to make a list of what you need. The required supplies have been specified in the offer letter from Tenshiro but you might want to take extras like references or extra potion ingredients. And you can afford it since the government stipend will not be going towards your fees."

"I understand. I'll talk with Kaede-oba-san and see what I can get from the common cupboards first."

Keiko smiled pleased. Few kids were as mature and smart as Naruto. The moment they got any money they blew it on whatever toys and entertainment they wanted. Naruto actually had a bank account he used to save the money he got from doing odd jobs in the evenings and holidays.

"All right then Naruto-kun. I'll see you next week."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto rolled out of his narrow futon in a rush, bruising his knees on the wooden floors. His sleeping yukata was sweat stained, blue eyes wide and panicky until he realized he was in the orphanage, not _that_ place. He shuddered minutely. It had been months since he'd had _that_ dream.

~ooOoo~

_Naruto could not stop crying. Oh, he was not making any noise—that would attract his attackers even more quickly—but he could not stop the tears leaking from his eyes, or the tremors racking his body._

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_The voice sounded nice, but his attackers always sounded nice until they got close enough to hurt him._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I don't expect you to believe me, but I want you to at least listen."_

_The pre-teen forced his limbs to unlock and relax long enough to roll onto his knees then into a crouch, ready to run._

_The shinobi kinda looked like Sasuke-teme—without the duck-butt hair—but tired, like Jiijii. He was also kneeling about ten feet away._

_"What do you want?" Naruto was proud his voice did not shake like his body._

_"Do you know what happened?" _

_Naruto shrugged. "The mob chased me. I hid to avoid them. I came out when I thought I was safe but guess I was wrong. Someone stuck me with a senbon and I couldn't move and tied a cloth bag over my head. They only removed it long enough for me to eat and go to the bathroom behind the bushes. When I tried to run away they didn't feed me or let me pee for two days." He looked away ashamed at the memory of pissing himself, unable to control his bladder from the strain of holding it for so long._

_The shinobi nodded. "Those men kidnapped you for a reason. Because you hold the Kyuubi."_

_Naruto stared in disbelief. "Bullshit! Everyone knows the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi!"_

_"Everyone is wrong Naruto-kun. No human being can destroy a bijuu, a creature of chakra. The only thing we can do is contain it, imprison it into a physical being. Like a tree, a teapot, or a human being."_

_Naruto wanted to scream and shout it wasn't possible, that the shinobi was a liar. But deep inside he knew otherwise. It explained so much, like why everyone always called him a demon, why no one liked him, and why they tried to kill him._

_"Does Jiijii know?" The shinobi looked confused. "The Hokage. Sandaime-sama."_

_"Ah. He does. He has tried to protect you but it seems he chose your current guards unwisely."_

_"Current?" Naruto was surprised and shocked to hear that. "No one has ever guarded me."_

_"You are wrong Naruto-kun. You have been guarded since the moment you were born. You may not have seen the ANBU watching over you, but we have always been there."_

_"We? You're an ANBU?" Naruto stared at the older teen with an awed expression. Everyone in Konoha knew ANBU were the best of the best. Every Academy student wanted to be good enough to be accepted into the ANBU ranks._

_"I was," the shinobi murmured with a faint smile. "Guarding you was one of my first long-term missions."_

_"You're not my guard anymore?"_

_"I have a different mission. But I swore I would protect you. And I have failed." He looked very sad and Naruto wanted to comfort him._

_"Don't be so down! I fail the Academy tests all the time. But I don't give up!"_

_The shinobi smiled more openly this time and Naruto was happy. But then the smile faded. "I don't want to give up Naruto-kun, but right now you are the only one who can help me complete my mission."_

_Naruto blinked, surprised. This super strong shinobi—he had to be strong to be ANBU— needed his help to complete his mission? "What do you mean? How can I help you?" he asked warily._

_"I want you to listen to me Naruto-kun…" _

_Naruto listened with horrified fascination then acceptance. He knew he was hurting, that something was being torn from him. The shinobi's explanation about his father, his mother, and why Naruto was chosen to become jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi. It all made so much sense. And Naruto was determined to make sure his kidnappers did not benefit in anyway from his death. If he had to release the bijuu then so be it._

~ooOoo~

He knew he could not go to sleep now but it was too early to start his morning routine. He debated his options before deciding to complete one of his self-set tasks. He turned on the small desk lamp and opened his second-hand trunk to retrieve his stationary box and the linked journal from his sponsor. The stationary box was battered and second-hand like most of his belongings, but the fountain pen he removed was not. It was one of his first purchases from Ryuken Alley. Carefully he uncapped it and began writing in the linked journal. This would be his first correspondence with the wizard who would be paying for his schooling, and he wanted to make everything as perfect as he could make it.

_Hello there,_

_This is Naruto._

Naruto hesitated at this point uncertain of how to continue. He tried out several possibilities in his mind before deciding to go with his first idea.

_I know Keiko-san warned me not to expect responses but I'd like an answer to this question: What should I call you? You aren't my father or uncle. Keiko-san says you are my sponsor but I don't want to write 'Dear Sponsor' letters for the next seven years. _

Naruto dearly hoped his sponsor would not take offence. But it was not in Naruto's nature to hold back or really think. If he felt or thought something he generally blurted it out. Keiko-san and Kaede-oba-san were trying to teach him something called 'tact' but it just sounded like polite lying to Naruto.

_Even if you don't write back hopefully I'll have a better idea the next time I write. Anyway, I don't know how much you know about me so I want to tell you a little about myself. _

_I don't have much real memories of my time from before. Most of my memories begin from waking up in Ki-Ryn Memorial Hospital for Mages but I didn't spend much time awake. The Healers say I have am-nee-sia and de-lu-son. I don't think I'm de-lu-son. I sometimes have odd dreams about before. I tried to tell them but they just smiled and ignored me. At least they didn't glare like the adults from before. Keiko-san is my magical social worker and she's taught me a lot about the traditions and ways but she's really strict about using magic in 'public'. _

_Anyways, my first visit to Ryuken Shopping District was a wonderful adventure. I kept pinching myself. I spent so much time gawking I know everyone knows I'm a Firstgen. But I don't care. I'm going to be the best wizard I can be. Believe it!_

_Keiko-san took me to Rumiko's Fine Wands. It took twenty-seven tries before I got my wand. It's made from sakura wood, nine inches long with a core of kitsune whiskers. Rumiko-san said it was rare to have a wand with kitsune whiskers core. She said a stranger brought the kitsune whiskers in one day and asked her to make a wand. She said it was the only wand with kitsune whiskers in the whole store!_

Naruto glanced at his wand resting on the desk and could not resist the urge to stroke the shaft of polished sakura wood. The handle was covered in vine carvings. Rumiko-san had suggested he buy a wand-polishing kit. Keiko-san had promised to show him the correct way to look after his wand during her next visit.

_The rest of my shopping trip was pretty ordinary. Sure it was for buying magical supplies but it was still supplies. I haven't formed enough of a connection with anything but my wand._

Naruto sighed and rolled the back of his fountain pen between his lips. It was true. Everything did seem so dreamlike, like smoke and shadows. Sometimes he did wonder if he was going to wake up from this wonderful dream and find himself in lonely cold isolation that was his life from before. He shook his head firmly, forcing himself/his mind to concentrate on the good things of his new life. Keiko-san always said it was always better to 'Think Positive' so Naruto would.

_The only thing that really stood out in my shopping trip in Ryuken is some weirdo who kept running into me. He kinda looks like a guy from my dreams, from before. It's probably some coincidence. I mean lots of Japanese have black hair and pale skin._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto cast a delayed light spell and settled on his futon. He picked up his linked journal and fountain pen and prepared to write his first letter from Tenshiro.

_Hello Kage-san,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you that. The strongest shinobi in my dreams were given the title of Kage and I want to honour you, for all you have done for me. You've given me a huge opportunity by sponsoring my acceptance to Tenshiro._

And it was true. Naruto had eavesdropped enough on the train to realize all the smart and rich kids went to Tenshiro. Naruto was not rich and not a genius but he was a hard worker and determined to prove it!

_We arrived at Tenshiro Academy today. It was a bit odd, I mean why use a train when we have portkeys and Floo that are much faster? One of the prefects on the train said it was to give us a chance to meet and talk to the other students, because we'll be working and living with them for the next seven years. I did meet a few girls and boys who seem nice but I haven't made up my mind about them yet. _

Naruto hoped they _would_ become his friends. He had friends in the orphanage but they weren't magical and were going to regular day school. And he could not tell them about magic, just that he was going to a special boarding school. It sucked big time, but Keiko-san had been very stern about the Statute of Secrecy. Sometimes she reminded him of Iruka-sensei. The only thing she couldn't do was Iruka-sensei's big-head jutsu.

_The Houses at Tenshiro Academy remind me of the shinobi clans, except everyone gets a clan. Sometimes Houses don't get along with each other, but I hope I can have friends in other Houses too._

Naruto frowned faintly. He didn't like the clans in Konoha. The clan kids always looked down on him. And the civilian kids who wanted to be accepted by the clan kids also looked down on him. He hoped that would not happen here.

_Tenshiro Academy is the coolest place, but I think you'd know that. I mean you have to be a graduate to have enough pull to sponsor me. I mean I'm a Firstgen and I didn't have any big magical outbursts when I was younger. At least I think I didn't. Anyhow being a mage is much better than my old dreams of being a kick ass ninja. I was a little worried when it was my turn to put my name on the orb, the one that chooses your House. I kept thinking if nothing happened they would kick me out. But the orb did change colour! It turned bright green. I'm in Kitsune, House of Earth. _

That had been a big shock. Finding out Kitsune was the House of Earth and Plants, not Fire and Destruction. Well, it kinda made sense since a Kyuubi no Yoko did not attack Japan and nearly destroy everything.

_The kids I met and liked were sorted into Kappa and Kitsune so I'm happy I haven't lost any potential friends._

_I'm writing this just before bedtime. Tomorrow and the next weeks are going to be busy so don't be surprised if I don't write for a while._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

He blew on the pages to dry the ink before closing the linked journal and sliding it under his pillow. Carefully he capped the pen and stowed it in his stationary box beside his pillow before sliding under the covers and settling down.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Hi Kage-san,_

_You won't believe who I ran into today—the creepy weirdo from Ryuuken Shopping District!_

Naruto chewed on the back of his pen frowning faintly. He didn't want Kage-san to have the wrong impression of his new friend.

_Actually he's not creepy and weird at all. Itachi-sempai is a final year student in Tengu and is quite nice. He tutors Defensive Magical Arts and offered to give me extra lessons on the weekends. I said yes of course. _

Naruto blinked back tears. Every time someone offered to teach Naruto something, he was slightly shocked. He still hadn't completely adjusted to this new world where people _wanted_, and were happy, to teach him.

_I'm not smart enough to read and understand everything straight from a book, and I don't have practical experience like the students from magical families. I might not be a natural or a genius but I like DMA. _

DMA reminded Naruto of Konoha Academy, only without jutsus. Instead they learnt to cast spells using wands. He hesitated before continuing to write.

_It kind of reminds me of the Academy from my dreams, the one where all mages are shinobis. But I don't want to be a shinobi anymore. I don't want to kill because someone orders it. But I want to be able to defend myself and those I care for. So I'm going to study very hard at DMA and become the best duellist in Japan. That's going to be my new goal! _

Naruto nodded firmly. He was going to be a kick-ass duellist! Dattebayo!

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto was pleased he had not left his linked journal in his dorm room. He wanted to tell Kage-san what happened today!

_Kage-san,_

_You won't believe what I saw today—a formal duel! An actual duel not the practice drills we have in DMA. I wish I was old enough to join the duelling club but they only accept Third-year and up students. _

Naruto scowled. He still thought the age-limit was a load of BS. If they were worried about the younger students getting hurt couldn't they arranged practice pairings by year group? At least Hazuno-sensei was nice enough to let them watch.

_Firsties and Seconds can still watch them practice though. Itachi-sempai is the coolest and smartest wizard ever! He even beat the Hazuno-sensei, the DMA teacher and made it look easy! _

Naruto sighed. He wished he could be as cool and smart as Itachi-sempai.

_I heard from the older students that Itachi-sempai is also an orphan but he is e-man-ci-pa-ted. That means he looks after himself. He has permission to leave the Academy grounds for business reasons. _

None of the students asked Itachi-sempai to buy banned stuff and smuggle it in for them because he wasn't the type to break the rules. And the younger students asked the more approachable upper years to buy stuff from Shirozu village.

_I remember living alone and I didn't like it. It might be crowded and tight at the orphanage but I'm never alone, even when I want to be! _

Something hit him. Itachi-sempai didn't have any family to stay with during the summers!

_I hope Itachi-sempai doesn't get lonely in the summers. He doesn't have too many friends in school either. He spends more time with us younger students than his own year mates. He could easily be a seeker in Tengu's Quidditch team with his reflexes. He's really good on a broom. I saw him flying once. _

And he had looked so peaceful and graceful gliding in the air, almost effortlessly.

_My broom never obeys me like his does. He doesn't even need to think to make it glide. Matsuo-sensei, the Flying instructor, is offering extra workshops for flying on the weekends. I think I'm going to sign up for one. I'm not going to give up or be happy with being just okay. I want to be the best! That's my nindo._

_Will write soon,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto rushed through his last-minute packing. Today was the last day of school. The carriages would start arriving at ten to take the students to the train station and back home for the summer. He wished he had finished his packing earlier in the day but he had been too busy saying his goodbyes. And he also wanted to write in his linked journal before going to bed.

When he was done he sat down and opened the journal to begin writing.

_Kage-san,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and healthy._

_It's the last day of school. I'm certain I achieved at least EE, if not O in all my courses. We will not be receiving the final grades for another week but I'm certain you, Keiko-san, and Kaede-oba-san will be pleased. _

And Naruto was also very pleased with himself. He was sure these would be some of the best marks he had ever earned, thanks to his own efforts and the supportive teachers and the helpful upper years. His smile faded remembering one particular upper year.

_Itachi-sempai is graduating and won't be returning next year. I heard he received an apprenticeship to a Duel Master. I'm proud and pleased for him but part of me feels sick. I can't believe I won't see him again. I managed to screw up enough courage to tell him that I'll miss him at lunch today. He looked surprised, as though no one had ever told him that before! That made me mad. _

Naruto's clenched hands shook slightly from suppressed rage. He had to force himself to wait and calm down before continuing to write.

_Doesn't he have a family he remembers? Or did they die when he was really young? Doesn't he have anyone who cares? All the oba-sans and oji-sans and Keiko-san care for me. They might not be my blood relatives but they care. Doesn't Itachi-sempai have anyone who cares for him? Who misses him when he's at school? I don't have the courage to ask him something so personal but I don't think he does. _

And it hurt Naruto. He knew what it was like to be alone with no one who cared. He didn't want Itachi-sempai to know that feeling.

_Next year I won't see him and even the thought of it makes me hurt. Part of me wants to transfer to Mugen Academy so I won't keep being reminded of Itachi but a good education is important. You're giving me a chance that I never would have otherwise had. I won't waste your generosity Kage-san._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

When Naruto got back to the orphanage it was like he had never left. The oji-sans had a list of minor repairs and odd-jobs that needed to be done. The oba-sans needed extra hands in the kitchen and for the yearly cleaning chores. It was several weeks before Naruto had the chance to write in his linked journal.

_Kage-san,_

_I spent three weeks trying to get my head on straight. Playing with the kids is good for that. They remind me to focus on the little treasures that I do have, not what I wish I did._

And it was true. Naruto knew how bad things could really be so he was determined not to whine and wish he had more.

_Keiko-san is going to take me on a shopping trip to Ryuuken in two weeks, so I can buy some books I need. Itachi-sempai helped me outline a course of self-study, topics that Tenshiro doesn't teach until the later years, but things I can still learn by myself if I make the effort. _

Itachi-sempai had stressed 'Knowledge is Power' and Naruto was more than willing to take that lesson to heart. Knowledge was power. If he could do things other people couldn't they would have to come to him, ask him for favours, pay for his services, hire him.

_The teachers and Keiko-san were very pleased with my final marks. I'm in the top five of my House and I hope to be in the top five of all four Houses by the time I graduate. It's going to be a lot of work but I know I can do it._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

Carefully he put the journal and his writing box away in his school trunk before activating the defences. Thank heavens Keiko-san had insisted he buy a persona-locked trunk. Some of the younger kids were too curious for their own good. And the older kids always wanted to 'borrow' his property.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…


	2. The Battle Mage

**~ooO (2) The Battle Mage Ooo~**

"I'm certain all of you have heard the rumours. I've heard many variants myself and laughed myself silly at some of them, so I've decided to give you the facts myself."

Naruto stiffened and sat up straighter, paying closer attention to Hazuno-sensei. It had become a habit to drift a little in DMA class, mostly because he was already familiar with the material and techniques being covered through self-study and reading ahead.

"One of the youngest wizards to complete his Duellist Mastery and gain Battle Mage status has approached Tenshiro Academy with a proposal. Rikudou Itachi is willing to take on a Sixth or Seventh Year student as his personal apprentice. Of course it will be a part-time apprenticeship until the student he has chosen has graduated and satisfied Battle Mage Rikudou's expectations. All of you can write application letters and hand them to me before end of day Friday in order to be considered, but please note all the candidates must pass a written test before being interviewed and tested."

Hazuno-sensei ignored the sudden upsurge of urgent whispering and raised his voice to be heard over the noise. "Please do not bother unless you have at minimum Exceeds Expectations in DMA. And since you are too distracted to learn anything else today, class dismissed!"

Almost as one the students stood and began stampeding out of the classroom, to spread the news and to prepare their own application letters. All but Naruto who remained at his desk.

"Uzumaki-san,, is something wrong?"

The teen looked up at the DMA professor. He was old and a bit boring, but he knew a great deal and was more than willing to share his experience.

"Hazuno-sensei, do you think I have a chance? Of being considered?"

The elderly wizard smiled down at one of his favourite students. "Of course. In fact I would strongly suggest you prepare your application letter as quickly as possible. I would be more than happy to edit it for you and give you feedback."

Naruto relaxed, pleased and reassured by the offer. Hazuno-sensei was nice but he did not appreciate anyone wasting his time. He would not have made the offer if he didn't believe Naruto had a real chance.

"Thank you Hazuno-sensei. I'll start working on it right after dinner today."

And he would, even if he had to stay up late to complete his regular assignments. Naruto was not going to pass up on the chance to study with the youngest Duel Master to win the Pacific One-on-One Championship and achieve the title of Battle Mage.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped when he heard his name. He ignored the snickers from the older students and walked towards the partitioned-off room containing a duelling ring. The teen had breezed through the written test and been one of twenty students interviewed by Rikudou Itachi. He thought he did pretty well at the interview, and Rikudou-san must have thought so as well because he was one of five students who were called back for the practical test.

The other four students were older, more experienced, and better qualified than Naruto. They had also been tested ahead of him and must have done pretty well given how smug they all looked. Naruto was the youngest at just sixteen and the last to be tested. He wondered if Rikudou-san had already made his choice. If so, then why did he ask for everyone to remain in the waiting room after completing the practical test?

Naruto hesitated for two seconds before entering the room. It was dim and poorly lit but Naruto restrained the urge to use a Lumos spell. He did not know if the test began the moment he stepped into the room and he did not want to fail by making a target of himself. He quietly but quickly moved away from the entryway using the wall as a guide.

"Very good Uzumaki-san," Rikudou-san murmured from the shadows. "You are the only one who thought before acting."

Naruto remained silent. Rikudou-san had not indicated he could speak. And from what he just said the test had begun the moment Naruto had stepped into the room.

There was a soft pop as several orbs floating near the ceiling began to glow, increasing in intensity until Naruto could see clearly. The arena was empty but for him and Rikudou-san. At one end there were several targets, including a dozen human shaped mannequins. Rikudou-san looked amused.

"You may speak," he said.

"Am I being tested now?"

"Of course. In fact, the test began the moment you received instructions to come here."

"And what am I supposed to do now?"

The older wizard waved at the other end of the room. "Your goal is to defeat the duelling mannequins. You are not expected to succeed as the mannequins are enchanted to Duel Master standards. They will begin on the lowest skill level and keep improving as time progresses. What I will be observing is your spell repertoire, technique, tactics, and strategy. When you are ready to start, say Initiate. When you cannot continue, say Finite and it will end. If you step out of the circle, it will end."

Naruto nodded and moved towards the mannequins. He saw the floor at this end of the room was etched with a large pentagram suspended within a circle, the limits of the enchantment that would be animating and powering the mannequins.

He ran through a series of quick stretches to warm up his muscles before removing his outer robe and pulling out his wand. Carefully he moved to a spot that would give him the best line of fire and raised his wand at chest level, tip pointed towards his 'opponents'. He inhaled then exhaled then inhaled again. When he felt ready he spoke the starting word.

"Initiate."

The mannequins began moving. Naruto quickly used Stupefy and took two of them out. Then they moved too quickly and began resisting the Stupefy spell. He hesitated, not wanting to use a more damaging spell to incapacitate the mannequins. Transfigured and animated ropes worked to take out the next three. Now they were beginning to retaliate with jinxes that made his muscles cramp up. Naruto did not want to waste his energy maintaining a shield so he twisted and bent and ducked to avoid the spells.

The mannequins were moving too fast to be lassoed with his snake-charmer ropes so he began casting spells on the arena, the ground itself, making it uneven with potholes and rubble, forcing the mannequins to manoeuvre around them and into his rope traps. Then they began jumping over the holes instead of moving around them. It was a display of acrobatics and skill that reminded Naruto of shinobis. So he used distractions and feints to herd them into where he wanted.

He was getting tired now. There were still three left. They were co-ordinating with each other, herding him against the edge of the circle. He was putting more effort into avoiding them than taking them out. If he could have he would have run and hid. But if he left the circle he would be conceding. So he stood his ground and fought the best he could using spells and athletics to avoid being taken down.

Of course he couldn't last forever and stumbled and fell, the victim of a paralysing hex. His muscles convulsed as he struggled to break free and failed.

"I have seen enough Uzumaki-san. And I have made my choice."

Naruto shivered as Rikudou-san ended the enchantment. The mannequins froze in position and sagged as though suspended from an invisible string. The paralysing spell also broke, allowing Naruto to roll onto his hands and knees and push himself off the ground.

"I failed then," he murmured glumly.

"No, you passed," Rikudou-san corrected mildly. "In fact, you are the only one to do so."

Naruto's head shot up. "What do you mean?" He was confused and in disbelief. "I'm the youngest applicant you tested. The others are older and better than me! They know tons more spells than I do."

Dark grey eyes pierced him with unnerving intensity. "They may know more spells but I am more interested in taking an apprentice with the correct mindset. Spells may be taught, but it is harder to teach the correct way to think and act."

That surprised Naruto. "Think? How do you know how I think?"

"I read your application. I read your essay answers on the test. You were the only one who did not use a Lumos spell and make himself a target when being tested. You used both physical tactics and spells to take out the mannequins and to avoid being taken out yourself. Most wizards are too proud to run and evade spells. They seem to think it is a sign of power to stand their ground and shield against spells. I do not have any tolerance for ego or pride. That is why I am choosing you as my apprentice."

Naruto blushed and parted his lips before pressing them together, holding the gushing words back. Was Rikudou-san serious? Was he really choosing Naruto as his apprentice? The older wizard must have seen the doubt and hesitation in Naruto because he continued speaking.

"Yes, I am offering you the chance to be my apprentice. It will be part-time until you graduate. Then, if you agree, it will become a traditional full-time contract. Do you accept, or do you need time to think about it?"

That was enough to make Naruto react. "I accept!" Then more quietly, "I wouldn't have applied if I wasn't serious."

Dark grey eyes examined him intently. "I thought so. You may leave now. After dinner go to Hazuno-san's office. He will be there to help you go over the terms of the contract and to witness the binding."

Naruto nodded. "I will be there." He hesitated. "May I tell my friends? That you have offered me the apprenticeship?"

"Tomorrow. After the contracts have been signed and filed."

Naruto nodded and bowed. "I understand. And thank you for this wonderful opportunity."

Rikudou-san inclined his head. "Thank me by not disappointing me."

"I won't," Naruto vowed.

"You may leave now. I will see you thirty minutes after the end of evening meal. If you wish to discuss the offer privately with Hazuno-san or another trusted adult, you will want to see them before our meeting tonight."

Naruto bowed again and hurried out. He wanted to get back to the dorms and to tell Kage that he got the apprenticeship with Battle Mage Rikudou Itachi. As Naruto's sponsor he would definitely qualify as a trusted adult.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Kage-san,_

_It's settled. I hate the bastard. Itachi-sempai, no Rikudou-sensei. He's an absolute slave driver! He made me cast Expelliarmus two-hundred times. With five seconds between each attempt! And when I was done he made me do the same with Accio. I know these spells already, but he still made me do it! I was absolutely exhausted by dinner time. I couldn't stay awake long enough to edit the reports I need to hand in tomorrow. But I'm not going to give up Kage-san! Giving up is not in my nindo!_

_Too tired to write anything else. Hope you don't mind,_

_Naruto_

~o~

The one known as Kage-san laughed softly as he re-read the entry. It was nice to see Naruto-kun was not easily dissuaded from his path.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto scowled viciously as he began writing. He barely had time to write his letters let alone do his regular homework on top of his Apprenticeship homework.

_Kage-san,_

_I don't know why Rikudou-sensei insists I meditate every day. It's boring as heck and it's hard to remain perfectly still. He must have figured out I fall asleep when meditating because he taught me iajutsu today._

The teen's ire faded and his expression turned thoughtful at the memory.

_It's much easier to sink into the void doing katas. Everything is perfect and precise when I'm doing the katas. I know I'm really rough compared to sensei because I could see him in the mirror beside me. It's like watching a dancer. If he moves like this just doing katas, I can only imagine what he's like in a real duel. _

He sighed wistfully. Some of his dorm-mates had boasted about seeing Rikudou-sensei duelling in the professional tournaments.

_I wish I could see him fight against other ranking Duel Masters. I heard the professional circuit will start in the spring and continue into the summer. I hope he will take me to a few of the events he's participating in at least. Even if he doesn't, I'm going to find out when he's scheduled to duel and buy tickets. I have enough money with my savings and the government stipend thanks to your generosity Kage-san._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Kage-san was pleased as he read the most recent entry.

~o~

_You know Kage-san, there is a method to Rikudou-sensei's madness. I discovered it's easier to cast Accio and Expelliarmus now. I don't need the words or the wand movements now. I think with enough practice I won't even need the wand. When I told sensei that he smiled and said that was the reason why he makes me do two hundred castings every other day, to drill the muscle memory into my magical pathways._

_I'm definitely going to do this with other spells. Drill repeatedly until I don't need the words or even the wand. I know it can be done because sensei doesn't need a wand. I don't know how adept he is with more complicated spells but he can definitely cast up to Third Year spells without a wand._

_If you are interested perhaps you can try it yourself Kage-san: cast repeatedly in quick succession until you are so familiar with the spell it becomes second-nature._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~o~

The boy was learning. Perhaps it was time to up the ante.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto rubbed his wrist and forearms idly between pauses as he wrote his latest letter.

_Kage-san,_

_I learnt something new today, a new variation on iajutsu. Rikudou-sensei taught me the first of a new set that draws a wand instead of a blade. It was a bit odd, because a wand doesn't have the weight and length of a steel blade, but it was oddly easy to get used to, especially after he showed me how to pulse my magic through the wand and all my limbs. _

He grinned pleased at the memory. He pushed his magic through his left arm making his nails glow a light blue before pulling it back.

_It was a little tricky at first. You have to push your magic far enough so it shows as a faint glow at your fingertips, but not so much that you waste it. Once you get good enough, you have to push so it only reaches the tip but doesn't leave. It feels like a faint muscle burn but nothing shows. Only the most sensitive magical sensors can detect the pulses. _

_I asked sensei why I was practicing such a trick and he said it was to develop control, so I would know the exact limits of my body and magic, when I can continue and when I must flee. Sensei says knowing when to run is just as important as knowing when to stand your ground and fight. Sometimes the two are at cross purposes, so it is always better to be ready to fight at all times. I definitely agree with that. _

In his shinobi-world dreams Naruto had always run from drunken attackers and the rare mob. Sometimes there were too many and he ended trapped and beaten up.

_I think I'd rather be prepared for a fight at all times than be caught off guard._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto was especially pleased with what he had to share with his sponsor today.

_Hi Kage-san,_

_Rikudou-sensei taught me something different today. And by different I mean something no one else knows! He taught me how to mould chakra! In my dreams all shinobi use chakra for their jutsus, it is a blend of physical and mental energies, chi and rei. I was shocked when he called it chakra. I did a lot of research when I started my magical education but I never came across anyone using the term chakra the same way as the shinobis in my dreams do. _

Naruto frowned faintly. He had tried to be thorough, but there could be books in the Restricted Section. He wouldn't have had access to it as a First or Second Year, but perhaps if Rikudo-sensei gave permission, Naruto could check it out now that he was a Sixth Year. He made a mental note to speak to Rikudo-sensei about it.

_Rikudo-sensei says not all wizards have the potential for using chakra but I do. That's one of the reasons why he chose me to be his apprentice! I want to ask him about shinobis, if it is possible to shape chakra into jutsus like spells but I'm afraid he'll think I'm crazy. I think I'll focus on learning everything he shows me before asking any questions. Besides, even if he doesn't know how to use jutsus it doesn't mean I can't experiment and figure out how to create ninjutsus myself. I mean all the jutsus shinobis used in my dreams had to be created or designed by someone, right? Hell, I might make a name for myself as the first ninjutsu creator in this world._

Naruto grinned broadly at the possibility, of having a set of spells only he and Rikudou-sensei could use. Naruto knew he'd probably have to share his theories with his teacher because he didn't want to kill himself experimenting without an observer.

He re-read what he just wrote and decided to write a bit more.

_Please don't think I'm crazy because I'm rambling about chakra and a world that only exists in my dreams. Keiko-san says it's probably a way for my mind to subconsciously process what actually happened to me. I still don't remember anything real, but as more time passes I find I don't really miss having true memories. I think it would be horrible to remember having parents who loved me and finding out they're dead. Or worse, that they threw me out when they found out I was magical._

It had been eight years since he had woken up in Ky-Rin Hospital and Naruto had mostly adjusted to his situation. But sometimes he did wonder about his past, his biological family.

_If I don't write for a few weeks don't be too worried. It's probably because I'm too tired with all the extra lessons I've got on top of my usual classes._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Rikudou Itachi, born and once known as Uchiha Itachi, shifted restlessly in his bed. His eyeballs shifted rapid under closed lids. He was dreaming. It was one of the less than pleasant dreams of his past.

~ooOoo~

_Uchiha Itachi watched the proceedings stoically. He was furious, enraged, ready to kill, because all he had sacrificed was for naught. His plans did not involve obeying Pein or Madara. He had joined Akatsuki for the express purpose of working to counter their plans. He never intended to fulfill his assignment—to capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He had never thought some other Akatsuki member would have attempted to capture Uzumaki Naruto, and worse still, succeed. _

_It was not supposed to be this way. Konoha was supposed to protect Naruto. The ANBU assigned to watch over him were supposed to have stopped this from happening! But even as those thoughts raced through his mind, he could easily extrapolate several scenarios that resulted in Naruto's kidnapping. A young, new ANBU assigned to this seemingly uncomplicated mission. An ANBU who had not gotten over losses experienced when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha; one not willing to look past the jinchuuriki and see the truth, that Naruto was young and innocent. The ANBU may not have tried to actively harm Naruto, but it could have been a dereliction of duty that had been justified in his mind._

_Perhaps if there had been a more seasoned partner, one who was professional enough to ignore personal feelings. But there hadn't been. The fool had ignored his charge, left the boy alone long enough to be captured and carried off. There would be no trail for the ANBU to follow. If they were even aware of the situation. But none of it mattered because they weren't here now. And soon it wouldn't matter; within minutes the bijuu would be extracted and Naruto would be dead. The Yondaime's son was screaming. He would die if this continued._

_Itachi could see the seal around Naruto's navel glowing. Cracking. _Breaking_._

_The former ANBU captain had read the scrolls hidden under the flagstones in the Uchiha shrine. He knew what Fugaku had suspected, that Madara had attacked Uzumaki Kushina in order to release the Kyuubi. The clan had not used the information in the aftermath, reserving it for leverage. They had been too afraid that the Hokage and the Konoha Elders would have revealed the connection between the Kyuubi and the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. But all that was moot point now. The Kyuubi would most likely be furious, irate at being imprisoned for almost a decade, but Itachi needed its active co-operation._

_He inhaled deeply and activated his Sharingan. He did not say the words of the jutsu out loud. _Tsukiyomi_. And then he was inside the boy's mind._

_~o~_

_The bijuu stared at the interloper. One of Madara's cursed spawn. But this one was different. There was no madness in him, only sadness and weariness._

_It growled at the intruder, ignoring the sewer water swirling around its paws and belly. It hated the sensations of cold sloshing water. It was too realistic; exactly what the yellow-furred whelp had experienced many times—hiding in the sewers from the rare drunken mobs that tried to kill his vessel. It dearly wished they had succeeded; then it wouldn't be helpless and about to be drained for that ungrateful mutt's mad schemes!_

_"What do you want?" he asked gruffly._

_"I want to save Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Kyuubi stared at Madara's get. The black-furred get was being honest. "Why?"_

_"He is Yondaime-sama's legacy, his son and heir. I swore I would protect him."_

_It snorted. "That did not stop you from joining the hunters seeking to kill him."_

_"Only to hinder their activities!" the black-furred one spoke quietly but sincerely. Bijuus—like most summons—could taste emotions, and tricksters like foxes were especially sensitive to lies._

_Kyuubi huffed. "It's too late, Madara's get. The seal has been cracked irreparably. Even if the extraction were stopped, my power will continue to leak uncontrollably before the surges destroy the brat__."_

_"What if it leaked in a controlled manner?" the black-furred one asked thoughtfully. "Can you redirect the power so it doesn't kill Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_The request took Kyuubi aback. It was not used to such proposals from two-leggers who usually sought to trap it and use its power. "Perhaps," it allowed, deliberately pulling back its malicious aura. It would not do to drive a potential ally insane. "But only the brat can unlock the seal enough for me to do so." _

_"Where is Naruto-kun?"_

_Kyuubi waved a paw in the direction of the far shadows. "Hiding."_

_And then it watched Madara's get walk into the shadows._

~ooOoo~

Itachi sat upright in a rush, tense and ready for battle. Then he remembered where he was. In Tenshiro Academy, his private suite. He cast a wandless Tempus spell. Four fifty-two. Too late for him to try to go back to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been months since he'd had that dream. There was no good reason for him to remember the past now when both he and Naruto were safe and far away from the madness of the Elemental Countries and Madara's ambitious schemes. He forced his thoughts away from unpleasant memories and tried to focus on more pleasant interesting thoughts. Uzumaki Naruto.

Over the past five months, Naruto had met and exceeded all his expectations by leaps and bounds. Itachi had started Naruto's training with basic taijutsu and finger dexterity exercises for hand seals and wand waving. As soon as the teen got comfortable with what was required, Itachi upped the practice skill level or added variety in the form of advanced spells, duelling theory, meditation and finally several chakra control exercises.

When Itachi had first accepted Naruto as an apprentice, he had been worried the teen's chakra system had atrophied. There was a reason why the Academy started teaching early, and genins were typically eleven years old. Once puberty began it was more difficult to sufficiently expand the chakra coils to use chakra. Naruto would not have been able to use chakra if it hadn't been for the traces of potent bijuu chakra left behind by the Kyuubi. The powerful, dense chakra kept the teens coils open and fluid despite him not actively exercising them like he would have, had he become a shinobi. For a while Itachi had been afraid he had put it off too long and ruined the teen's chance to learn chakra techniques. But he hadn't had much of a choice. Once Itachi had graduated from Tenshiro there was no legitimate reason to return, not unless he had the training, experience, and reputation, to teach.

A more sensible person would have stopped at that point. Most would say Itachi had more than fulfilled his vows to protect the boy by ensuring he had a safe place and establishing him in a new world. But Itachi had vowed to protect the boy and was determined to ensure he was exposed to his familial legacy, to his shinobi ties. It had been easy at first, stopping by his apartment between patrols, sneaking into the village after the massacre. Even after they had landed in this strange new world, it had been easy to sneak into the orphanage to verify the boy was being treated properly, making anonymous donations earmarked for one Uzumaki Naruto. And when he started attending Tenshiro, it was easiest because he did not have to hide his connection to Naruto, simply veil it under a different explanation. But now… now it was getting harder to hold back and maintain the necessary distance. Naruto was maturing, though not yet of age.

Itachi buried his face in his hands torn between conflicting desires and urges. He could not deny he was attracted to the teen. But he was unwilling to influence and pressure him. Not as he had been coerced. He wanted Naruto to approach him, to choose him freely.

But Naruto only saw him as a teacher. Something in Itachi refused to concede and accept that reality. As a shinobi and wizard he knew illusions could very easily translate into experience and become reality. He just had to create one to ensnare Naruto's attention, to make him see Itachi as more than just a teacher.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto's hands were shaking slightly as he began writing.

_Kage-san,_

_You won't believe what happened today. I saw him without his robes. In just hakamas! I really really shouldn't write this, but if I don't tell someone I'll burst. And I really don't want to tell my housemates 'cause technically he's my teacher._

_I've never seem him like that before, without the layers and barriers of clothes. A regular wizard would have looked vulnerable and naked._

Naruto lifted his pen and brought the memory to his forethoughts. He recalled how Rikudo-sensei's arms moved through each form like water. He had been distracted and Rikudo-sensei had reprimanded him for his lack of focus. He blushed at the memory before continuing to write.

_But he simply looked perfect._

And he had also caused a very strong reaction in Naruto. He had never been more thankful for baggy hakamas and layered robes.

_I'm not sure how it happened, but somewhere along the line I think I've fallen for Rikudou-san. Sort of. Well, I want him but he'll never want me. I'm too young and odd looking with my blonde hair and blue eyes. And what's more, I'm a guy and he's never indicated that he's interested in guys. Well, to be honest I've never heard of him dating girls either._

Naruto cursed and jerked his writing hand, dripping small splotches on the enchanted pages. A quick blotting charm removed the worst of the marks. Why did his life have to be such a mess? Too bad there wasn't a blotting charm for life.

_I never thought I was gay. But then again I never liked any girls like that either. But to be honest I'm not interested in guys either. I mean I tried thinking of some really hot looking Seventh Years and they did nothing for me. Guys or girls. Maybe I'm just Itachi-sexual._

_I hope it's normal to have a crush on a teacher. I'm already odd enough as it is. Actually, I hope he doesn't find out and beat me up. Correction, I think I'd prefer being beaten up than let down gently. Why in Suzaku's name does my first crush have to be on a teacher? A really cute teacher who is most definitely not interested in me? A completely unattainable guy?_

He had listened to his roommates in the Academy and the orphanage discussing their crushes on the hottest movie stars or pop idols, mostly to be polite because Naruto had never shared a similar attraction. Until now.

_Times like this I miss having someone who I can talk to without worrying about my confessions being repeated and spread throughout the whole school population. I suppose I could write to Keiko-san but she's really busy. So are the oji-sans and oba-sans._

_I want to run after him and tell him to stay with me. I want to promise to care for him and always be there like someone should. Why do I feel like this Kage-san? Rikudou-san is my teacher and very kind but why do I want to hold onto him and never let go?_

_Naruto_

Naruto re-read the entry before cleaning his fountain pen and putting it away. Then he closed the journal and locked it in his warded trunk.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Itachi re-read the last entry before closing the linked journal. This was something he had hoped for, a most welcome and pleasant revelation. He placed the leather bound book on the bed beside him and shifted, throwing his legs up on the mattress and leaned against the headboard.

Reading Naruto's reactions and desires for his teacher was reassuring to the older male, because he too had feelings for his student. A slight moue of distaste curled his lips. His student. He was not completely comfortable with that. He did not want to be Naruto's teacher. But he'd had no choice but to take on the role of sensei in order to have personal contact with Naruto and to discreetly begin his shinobi training.

If he were Naruto's jounin-sensei, an intimate relationship would have been initially frowned upon but eventually accepted. Shinobi had lives too short to follow civilian morality. As it were, being someone's subordinate placed one in a more vulnerable position than being one's lover. As a captain, he could easily order his team to take risky actions if he felt they were necessary to complete the mission.

But this was not a Hidden Village and the laws they were subject to were not shinobi-made. Itachi made a mental note to do some research into the current magical laws governing apprenticeships, and master-student relations.

Itachi's lips thinned. He was not one to fool himself. He had not planned on beginning an intimate relationship with the teen so soon. The original plan had been to just teach him, to wait until Naruto reached Chuunin-level before approaching him as near equals. But it was getting more and more difficult to resist the blonde. Especially after reading he was just as attracted to Itachi. He wanted the teen and was no longer willing to wait until Naruto graduated and was no longer a student.

The ex-ANBU Captain examined the situation and his options before deciding his first preference was the best choice. If there was nothing in magical law barring an intimate relationship, he would offer Naruto the chance to continue his apprenticeship over the summer. There would be more opportunities to begin an intimate relationship with just the two of them and no other distractions in the form of other teachers and students.

Thick lashes lowered to hide dark grey eyes. Yes, that was the best option. And if it was illegal for a master to have an intimate relationship with his apprentice, well…no one needed to know. Naruto was good at keeping secrets and maintaining his own counsel. And it would only be for one year. Just until Naruto graduated.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…


	3. Relationships Evolve

**~ooO (3) Relationships Evolve Ooo~**

Naruto went quickly through the shelves and cabinets, looking for any belongings he might have missed in his packing. Satisfied there was none he sealed his trunk and packed a few reference books, one change of clothes, and some supplies into his expanded backpack.

"Ready to leave Naruto-san?"

The blonde teen smiled at the other teen who was also packing. Toushiro Bakura was one of the Sixth and Seventh year students who had been given permission to leave right after their last year-end exam. Like Naruto, Bakura had also contracted to an apprenticeship, only his was under a Ward Crafter.

"I've been ready for weeks now," Naruto confided. And he was.

Naruto had been alternatively thrilled and humbled by Rikudou-sensei's offer to continue his training over the summer. Naruto had begged Keiko-san and Kaede-oba-san to sign the papers, and they had been more than willing to. An apprenticeship under a renowned Master was not something to stand in the way of.

He slipped his backpack on and cast a spell to levitate his trunk.

"See you next year Bakura-san."

"You too Naruto-san. Don't forget to write."

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. He had already said his farewells to his other friends and teachers, so he made his way down to the main level and into the Entryway.

Rikudou-sensei was waiting for him. Unlike Naruto he did not carry any trunks or bags. He sealed his belongings into scrolls and carried them in inner pockets of his robes. He had promised to teach Naruto to do the same this summer and Naruto was really looking forward to learning nifty sealing techniques.

"Are you ready Uzumaki-san?"

The teen couldn't quite help the rush of blood pinking his cheeks.

"Hai, Rikudou-sensei."

The older wizard held out a carved weighted baton. Without hesitation Naruto reached out to grip it. A second later _something_ twisted in his navel and pulled. It squeezed and dragged him through an iridescent tunnel as the world vanished from around him.

Naruto just managed to keep from throwing up when reality reformed. When he managed to regain his equilibrium and look up, he was secretly annoyed to see Rikudou-sensei was as calm and unaffected as ever. Didn't anything throw him off?

It must have shown on his face because the black-haired wizard spoke, his expression calm though Naruto could see he was amused. It had taken a lot of effort but Naruto had learnt to read Rikudou-sensei. When he was willing to loosen up around Naruto.

"I am used to portkey travel. I practiced so I don't get disoriented in case an opponent tries to use it against me. You will learn the same this summer."

Naruto relaxed and nodded.

"Welcome to my home Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned, pleased. And then he turned around and froze at the sight before him. Tall double-door oaken gates, carved and seared with runes. They opened at a pulse of magic and chakra from Rikudou-sensei.

The paved path led up to an elegant looking one-level home with a wide wrap around patio and fragile-seeming shoji doors. Naruto was certain with magic and sealing techniques this place could hold out against an invading army with a few trained defenders.

He simply looked around, taking in the well-kept gardens and tranquil quiet. The teen was tempted to pick a side-path and follow it to wherever it lead, to explore and discover the secrets behind the walls of hedges and other greenery.

"You will have time to explore later on. The dojo is in a separate building behind the main house, to reduce damage and noise," Rikudou-sensei explained. "Behind the dojo are training grounds in meadow, forests, then mountain slopes. All private property. I would prefer you do not leave the meadow, and always stay in eye-sight of the buildings. As your training advances there will be trips into the mountains."

He turned to catch Naruto's eye and the younger wizard nodded and acknowledged the warning. "I understand. I will not leave the main building grounds without your permission."

He studied Naruto intently before nodding, satisfied. "There is an attachment to back of the main building to a small hot spring. You are more than welcome to use it. It helps to unwind and relax after a long intense training session."

And from the expression in his eyes Naruto had the feeling he would be making use of the hot springs very often.

They were walking up the shallow stone steps.

"Give me your hand."

Naruto did not hesitate to obey. And he did not flinch as his teacher ran a kunai across his fingertip before brushing the bloodied digit on the narrow criss-cross slats of the sliding doors. The wood and carvings glowed briefly.

"I have keyed you into the wards," Rikudou-sensei explained. "It's based on similar principles as warding your trunk and personal belongings, just on a larger, more permanent, scale."

Naruto nodded, understanding the point and followed taller figure inside. He slipped off his shoes and slid into a pair of guest slippers before looking around. It was a large open room partitioned by sliding doors. He could see into the large expanse that could serve as a practice room or a living room. The floor was polished bamboo, smooth and silky. The ceiling above was bare and exposed revealing the under side, the support trusses and beams of the roof.

The tour that followed was quite brief. Kitchen with a pantry storeroom and cupboards. A guest washroom. Five private solid-wall rooms at the back. One a master bedroom with a private bathroom, two bedrooms sharing a bathroom, a small library and reading and craft room, an unfurnished room currently serving as a storage space.

Naruto frowned at the end of the tour.

"There should be more," he objected.

Rikudou-sensei smiled and nodded. "My magical workrooms. I can access them through my bedroom, the storage room, and the dojo. It will take a bit of prep-work to key you into them, so why don't you unpack while I make lunch. After lunch we can continue."

"I understand Rikudou-sensei."

And he inwardly quailed when Rikudou-sensei frowned. "Naruto-san, just one thing," he murmured with a very piercing look.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Call me Itachi."

Naruto blinked. That was something he hadn't expected. "Excuse me?"

"Call me Itachi. There isn't anyone else around to bother with observing formalities."

"And if someone were around?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Then call me Itachi-sensei." Grey eyes were warm and laughing, almost hypnotizing.

Naruto responded unconsciously, smiling shyly and nodding. "Hai…Itachi-san."

"Itachi," the older wizard corrected mildly but firmly.

Naruto chewed on his lower lip, debating internally before conceding. "Hai, Itachi." Feeling a bit daring he continued. "And please, call me Naruto." And he felt a small thrill seeing Itachi's lips curve into a rare smile.

"I will…Naruto."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Naruto winced as he gingerly lowered himself into the gently steaming mineral waters. Every bit of his body hurt. Even parts he didn't know he had. Carefully he shifted into a slightly slouching position that hurt the least and closed his eyes, relaxing and allowing his mind to sink into a light trance. Itachi had really made him work today.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun?"

The teen's eyes snapped open in shock. What the—Itachi! He wasn't wearing any swimming trunks!

"Itachi!" he squeaked. "What are you doing?"

The older wizard gave him a bemused look. "The same as you. Soaking."

"No, I mean why now?" The blonde blushed. "I'm not wearing anything," he confessed.

Itachi merely gave him a look. "One usually doesn't when soaking in a private onsen, Naruto-kun," he pointed out.

Naruto waved his hands wildly. "Yeah, but I thought…never mind," he mumbled.

They soaked in companionable silence for a while.

"You're going to turn into a prune if you soak any longer," Itachi commented.

Naruto blinked. "Wha—?"

"You've been soaking for almost an hour now," Itachi said. "Are you really that sore?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "I'm finding it tricky, using chakra to augment physical exercise. I've been practicing a lot to make it second-nature."

Itachi absorbed the explanation before speaking. "Do you want a massage?"

Naruto blinked. His very vivid imagination had no trouble conjuring images of Itachi's hands on him. In specific places. In very private places. Causing very specific reactions. He stifled a moan.

"No thanks," he stammered.

Itachi studied him. "You look like you could use one. It will help with the soreness."

"That's all right. I've been sore before," Naruto replied hurriedly.

"If you're too sore I will have to lessen the intensity of the pace," Itachi pointed out. "It will slow your progress."

Naruto debated each outcome, the pros and cons. He didn't want to slow down. He wanted to learn everything he could. Besides if his workload lightened he'd have too much time to think. About Itachi. And Itachi's hands. And other parts of Itachi. He bit his lower lip to still the reflexive groan.

"All right. I'll take the massage," Naruto muttered, resigning himself to the situation. He just knew he was going to make a fool of himself.

Itachi moved to the side of the pool and levered himself out of the water in one fluid motion. Naruto averted his eyes but he couldn't help sneaking peeks at Itachi's lithe nude body through the corner of his eye. The dark-haired male padded over to the storage bench and removed a small pile of folded towels, completely unselfconscious of his nudity.

"Come on," he said as he spread out the terry cloth material over the smooth stone floor. "Lie down here," he instructed before turning to dig something else out of the unit.

Naruto obeyed after wrapping one of the towels around his waist. Gingerly he spread himself out on his stomach feeling slightly relieved when he saw Itachi wrap and knot a towel around his own waist.

The towels did not help. They only reminded him of what lay underneath. His body was aching from more than muscle strain. It didn't help when Itachi knelt beside him, leaned over, and set his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and dug callused fingers into the knots and particularly sore spots. Just how did Itachi know where Naruto was hurting? The teen couldn't stop the groan when a very tense knot loosened under skilled hands.

Naruto was very aware as the knots and aches in his back relaxed a very different ache was coming to life in his groin. He resisted the urge to shift and allow his stiffening cock to come to full-mast. That was a no-no. He dearly hoped his erection would subside without assistance but suspected it was futile hope.

He could feel the tension in his body increasing, his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his ears, his breath sharp short pants as he struggled to control his physical reactions. Itachi's hands were now on either side of his spine just above his bum. He clenched them in reflex when those callused fingertips brushed against the top. The towel had somehow loosened and unknotted in the course of the massage.

The blonde teen couldn't stop himself. He rolled onto his back and surged up, reaching out to place his hands on the older male's shoulders, pulling him down.

Their mouths collided roughly, noses banging against each other before Naruto shifted and opened his mouth to taste Itachi with his tongue. Sweat, salt, and other minerals, and underneath it all something indefinable. Itachi. After one last swipe over those thin firm lips Naruto braced himself to pull away and apologize. Then it happened. Itachi kissed him back.

It was everything Naruto had ever dreamed of and so much more. When that amazing mouth lifted from his Naruto wanted to protest, to reach up and pull it back down towards him, he wanted to never stop.

"No," Itachi said firmly.

Naruto didn't know it was possible for one's world to shatter but it certain felt like his world was falling apart. And he was ashamed. Because _he_ had kissed Itachi. He had practically forced himself on his teacher. And it was Itachi who had ended the kiss. He probably hated Naruto right now!

The teen rolled away, pushing himself onto his knees and then feet, and running. Some instinct made him clutch at his waist, hang onto the towel and not run away naked. That would have just amplified his humiliation. He needed to get away. He needed to be safe. He'd worry about how to apologize later.

~o~

Itachi watched the blonde teen run off with troubled eyes. Part of him wanted to chase him down and drag him off to his bed. The more practical part of him pointed out the morning after would only be filled with regrets and doubts. Itachi was not going to take advantage of his student that way. If they were going to have a relationship it would be something Naruto chose with a clear mind and full knowledge. Itachi could wait. And if Naruto had doubts, a baited trap could yield prizes in better condition than a chase-hunt would.

~o~

Naruto managed to reach his room without causing too much damage. He took a quick shower to clean off the mineral salts and dressed to sleep, though he was too wired to do so. Instead he paced around the perimeter of his small room. He wasn't sure if he was hurt or relieved that Itachi had not chased after him. Would Itachi end the apprenticeship contract? Because Naruto had forced himself on Itachi? But it wasn't like Itachi had fought Naruto off. And he hadn't said 'stop' at any point. Perhaps he was attracted to Naruto…No, that wasn't possible. Itachi could have anyone! Naruto was just another no-name orphan. But Itachi had seen something special in Naruto, after all he had selected him above all the other students from wealthy established clans.

Naruto slowed and came to a stop. He darted towards the desk and sat down before pulling out his linked journal and fountain pen. He opened it to the first clean page and uncapped the pen. He hesitated for but a second before beginning to write.

_Oh Kami Kage-san, _

_I really don't want to_ _write this but I am._

It had become instinctual now, to pour everything out into the linked journal, almost like a personal diary. Kage-san had never rebuked Naruto's indiscretions or lapses, or indicated disapproval by cutting off his funds, or by any other means. Naruto sincerely hoped this would not cause the first backlash.

_If I don't tell someone I'll burst._

And, oh, it was so true. Naruto was torn between rushing back to confront Itachi, to accuse him of playing with Naruto's feelings by kissing him back, and the desire to run away and to hide from his teacher. But he did neither because eventually he would have to face Itachi, for his apprenticeship, if nothing else.

_And I definitely don't trust anyone else to not go blabbing. I wish I had someone I could confide in, someone my own age. _

And it was true. Naruto had plenty of friends since none of the adults were pulling them away from him, saying he was a bad influence, a demon-child, but still he had none his own age that he was truly close to.

_And this isn't something a teenager really wants to tell a parent, but technically you're not my parent. You're my sponsor but you're not legally responsible for me and I expect you to respect my wishes. If you cannot please don't read any further._

Naruto did not know if this was a good idea but he really didn't have that many options. Kaede-oba-san and Keiko-san would immediately pull him back and end his apprenticeship. If they knew. Naruto didn't want that.

_Okay then. You know what I wrote before? About how much I liked Itachi-sempai, and how much I really respected Rikudou-sensei? I might have mentioned something about crushing on him. Well let me put it this way, it's no longer an unrequited crush. I kissed him. And he kissed me back._

And oh kami, what a kiss! His expression turned dazed as he recalled the sensations felt and aroused by the experience. It was some time before he remembered just where he was and what he was doing. Hastily he continued writing.

_And before you call the Aurors, don't. I'm of age and I checked. There's no law against masters having intimate relationships with their apprentices. In fact it was very common in the past._

Naruto didn't know what those apprentices had felt, if they had sought out their master's romantic or sexual desires or if it had been forced on them, but he knew how he felt. He wanted it.

_I don't know if this is serious, if he's really interested in me or if it's just a one-off thing. To be honest I'm not sure which one I'd prefer. I really need some time to let what happened really sink in. I honestly wouldn't have written this if I thought I could process this without sharing the facts with someone. I don't think I can write anything else right now, but before I end this message I want to stress something: Itachi did not use me. In fact if anything I used him. It was completely consensual and I enjoyed what we shared._

_I hope you are healthy and happy Kage-san._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

He put away the journal and settled down in his futon to sleep. Between the muscle aches and the sexual rush, it was a long time before his body relaxed enough for him to do so.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

A few days later Naruto opened his linked journal and began writing. He was in a much calmer state of mind than the last time he wrote to his sponsor.

_Kage-san,_

_First off, thank you. The Aurors haven't visited and arrested Itachi, so I must conclude you're reserving judgment, or perhaps even giving me the opportunity to explore my feelings. If you are, thank you again. I will strive not to betray that trust._

Naruto hesitated, uncertain of what to share with his sponsor. After some debate he decided to go for broke.

_It's been three days since we kissed. The morning after was terribly awkward. At least for me. He just pretended everything was normal between us and had me doing iajutsu katas and spell drills. But it's not normal. Everything has changed now. Don't know if I love him for real but I feel something for him. I don't think I'm the type to have casual crushes. I've never been drawn to anyone else. I feel completely lost, uncertain. Honestly, I wish I was more experienced. But no, I had to fall for Itachi and Itachi alone. _

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as his subconscious conjured images of his sensei, his crush. When he was a student, in the library, on a broom, in the duelling circle. When he was an instructor, lecturing, demonstrating, guiding, kissing…

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto tried to control his breathing and slow down his heart rate. It took several minutes before he felt calm enough to resume writing.

_Now that I really think about it, I believe I may have started falling for him when I was in First Year. It isn't what I feel for him now, but I think I started caring for him soon after I met him. Itachi is important to me but I want to be certain before I risk making a fool of myself by confessing my affections or my hopes for a serious relationship._

_But honestly Kage, I think this is the real thing. At least on my part. I just have to hope Itachi feels the same way._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

The teen put away the linked journal and pen and settled into his futon and pulled the covers up to his chin.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Watanabe Keiko blinked seeing the post-owl on her window sill. It was not one known to her. She untied the letter from its leg and fed it owl treats.

"Can you return in two hours for a return message?" she asked the post-owl.

It nodded regally before flying off. She watched it disappear before breaking the seal and unfolding the letter. It was from Naruto. Slightly concerned she quickly scanned the contents once and blinked, perturbed. Then a second time more slowly.

~o~

_Keiko-san,_

_Sorry for being so rushed but I have a few questions I hope you can help me with. _

_Hypothetically speaking… How do you know if you're in love, the real kind? And how can you tell if the other person feels the same?_

_I've tried really hard to figure this out but it isn't working out. When I think I know the answer everything changes. And most of what I've heard doesn't fit my situation. I want to know about Love, the true lasting kind._

_I hate to pressure you but could you get back to me as quick as possible? I'm going around in circles here and it's driving me nuts._

_On a lighter note, I hope you and everyone in the orphanage are safe and well._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

~o~

The witch wished Uzumaki Naruto was standing before her. This was not something that could be easily answered in a letter. It required a give-take conversation and a question-answer session. She unlocked her filing cabinet and extracted a bottle of expensive sake. Then she poured herself a saucer and downed the contents in one go. She poured herself a second cup and sipped more slowly, thinking about what Naruto was asking her.

Keiko was used to giving the birds-and-bees talk, or at least the magical version of it. Love was something else. Oh she'd had plenty of chats with teenage witches, almost none with teenage wizards. Usually they found older wizards for such discussions. To be honest Keiko had thought Naruto would have had this talk with Hazuno-san, or Rikudou-san. Naruto did talk a lot about both his DMA teachers in his letters. Mostly about how brilliant and smart they were, but also how he respected them. Why wasn't he asking them about this? But he hadn't. He'd asked Keiko. And if Naruto-kun needed advice on love he was going to get it!

She nodded firmly and pulled a sheet of foolscap and a pencil towards her. She needed to outline and draft this letter before writing out a good copy to owl back.

~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Naruto-kun,_

_Your letter was a bit of a surprise. I am surprised and honoured you have chosen to speak to me on such a personal topic. First off let me give you a few definitions of love that I find very accurate. _

_For Steinberg's Triangle Theory of Love imagine a triangle. Each point on the triangle is a type of love: Liking (Friendship) or intimacy; Empty love or commitment; Infatuation or passion. The lines connecting two points are types of relationship having those two types of love. _

_Romantic love has passion and intimacy. It is genuine but flighty, you like and desire but without commitment it fades._

_Fatuous love has passion and commitment. It doesn't have friendship or genuine liking and respect and is mostly superficial._

_Companionate love has intimacy and commitment. It is not sexual or passionate, often felt for family and friends._

_Consummate or True love is having all three factors: intimacy, passion and commitment._

_There is also another definition called the Colour Wheel of Love. Like the three primary colours there are three primary styles of love and three secondary styles formed by combining the primary styles. _

_Eros – loving an ideal person – passionate, sensual, intimate, marital love_

_Ludos – love as a game – uncommitted casual love_

_Storge – love as friendship – affection, familial love_

_Pragma – Ludos and Storge to form realistic practical love_

_Agape – Eros and Storge to form selfless love_

_Mania – Eros and Ludos to form obsessive love_

_Ideally you want agape, self-less love, sensual love with friendship and affection._

_The Triangle Theory and Colour Wheel can be applied equally, or you may find you have a preference for one. Think of your relationship with the person you are interested in. Where does it fall under? Can you see yourself with this person five, ten, fifty years from now? Can you share your life, the lows and highs? Do you believe your love interest is dependable and will support you in good times and bad?_

_I hope this helps you determine the type of love you have for your new interest. If you have any more questions feel free to owl me._

_Keiko_

~o~

Naruto's hands were trembling as he folded Keiko-san's letter and tucked it into his folio of correspondence. He had already read it five times and knew the key points by heart. For twenty minutes he sat in silence meditating on Watanabe Keiko's definitions of love. Then he opened his journal and uncapped his pen. He didn't stop to think about what he was writing.

_Kage-san,_

_I'm in love with Itachi. I knew it the moment I saw him smile at me today. You probably think I'm crazy, but it's how I feel. I've seen him smile before—usually they're so small and go so fast you think you've imagined it—but this was different. I've never seen him smile so openly before. Seeing him, I lost a piece of my heart to him and I know I will never get it back. Part of me will always belong to him, even if this doesn't become something more substantial._

_I don't want to think about break-ups. I want to be with Itachi forever. I don't know if you're religious Kage-san but if you are please pray for me. Ask Benten-sama to smile upon me, to give me luck, blessings, and love._

_Until next time,_

_Naruto_

He did not realise he was crying when he capped the pen and closed the journal. He never realised falling in love could be so terrifying. He felt as though he was in freefall and completely dependent on external factors to keep him safe. Only in this situation he wasn't sure if those external factors were one hundred percent reliable.

He brushed his tears away and stood up. He needed to get some proper rest. He would be leaving for a five-day no supplies survival trip in the morning. Itachi had always said no supplies was subjective when you were magical but in this case Naruto would be restricted to no wand and only basic tools in a single kit that Itachi would be preparing for him.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…


	4. A Maturing Relationship

**~ooO (4) A Maturing Relationship Ooo~**

Naruto was smelly, dirty, pleasantly exhausted and very satisfied with himself. The five-day, no-supplies, survival trip turned out to be an extended camping trip, not the terrifying experience his overactive imagination had conjured. The isolation had given the teen exactly what he needed to work through his fears: time and space. With his developing skills in wandless magic wilderness survival without a wand was not a serious concern—what he could not catch or scavenge, he could create.

He desperately wanted a long luxurious hot soak but had to settle for a fast shower. Itachi said he would be back for the evening meal and Naruto wanted to prepare a proper meal for them. The teen had cooked often enough at the orphanage, so he didn't have to concentrate very hard as he set the rice to cook and salmon to grill before preparing vegetable tempura and miso soup. By the time the rice and salmon were ready the tempura and miso soup were also done. He set about making nori onigiri for Itachi and salmon onigiri for himself. Just as Naruto finished shaping the last ball, he felt the wards 'trip'. Itachi was back.

Naruto had played ostrich long enough. The isolation had given the teen enough time to think on his situation and to make choices in regards to his personal life. He had accepted he was in love—the real thing—with Itachi and that he wanted a relationship with him. Now Naruto needed to take the first firm step on a path towards that end. If Itachi wanted the same thing from Naruto. Naruto was not certain if he was brave enough to chase Itachi if he wasn't interested.

~o~

Itachi was very surprised by the hot, homemade meal awaiting him. Truthfully, he had expected Naruto to dawdle and extend his survival trip for a few days. To avoid Itachi. The older wizard wondered what had happened to cause the change.

Itachi was quiet as he sat down at the kitchen table. Then he blinked seeing what Naruto was setting out: Nori onigiri. He looked up with sharp eyes. Why would Naruto have made Itachi's favourite food? "Naruto?"

"I wanted to make something for you," the younger male confessed. "I was a bit of a brat, running and hiding from you. Very immature."

Itachi took note of Naruto's warm blue eyes meeting his unflinchingly. He meant what he just said. And from the slightly shy look and faint blush…Itachi struggled not to let his personal desires taint his perceptions.

"I agree we do have a lot to discuss. But let's save that for after the meal you prepared," Itachi murmured.

And with that the conversation turned to lighter matters. Itachi confirmed he had made contact with three other Duel Masters with apprentices, to give Naruto some experience fighting opponents of varying skill sets and experience levels. After the meal was finished, Itachi helped put away the dishes and start the cleaning and drying charms while Naruto brewed and poured out cups of jasmine flavoured green tea. They resumed their seats at the kitchen table sipping the fragrant hot liquid in silence. Then Itachi spoke.

"Before we discuss us I need to tell you something."

Naruto blinked surprised. "What?"

"Naruto, do you remember Konoha? The Hidden Village of Hi no Kuni? The shinobis there have a leader called Hokage and they use chakra to cast jutsus, something very similar to wandless spells?"

Naruto inhaled sharply clearly taken aback by the topic. How did Itachi know? Naruto had never told him anything about that!

Itachi saw the surprise and reserve. He could see Naruto retreating, drawing behind walls and defences. This was the reason why he had circumvented this topic for so long, to avoid stirring up bad memories. He poured more tea for himself before continuing.

"They are real. I know because I came from that world. Like you. In fact we arrived in this world at the same time. Together."

That put a crack in the wall. "It's real?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Itachi nodded. "Very."

Naruto frowned. "Wait a sec, if you know and we came together…why don't I remember you? And why did you leave me? Why did I go to the orphanage? And you didn't contact me! You didn't say anything all this time!" Naruto was growing angrier with each question.

Itachi inhaled sharply. "I didn't want to, but I had few options," Itachi confessed. "You needed treatment and healing. And if I stayed the Healers and Aurors would have wanted explanations about what happened, what our relationship was, my own background. At the time I had no resources or local contacts. It was safer to leave you in the hospital and let the local authorities look after you. I did stop by the orphanage to make sure you were settling in without too much difficulty." He smiled slightly. "I managed to sneak in and copy your files. You did the smart thing, not fighting with the Healers."

Naruto blushed. "I didn't know what was going on," he confessed. "For a while I thought I was trapped in some weird dream. Or a genjutsu. It took weeks before I accepted it was real and not a dream." Then he frowned. "How did we get here? Some of my dreams were really weird. Something about a bijuu and the Yondaime?" His eyes widened. "You were there!"

Itachi nodded. "Yes I was. It was almost ten years ago, so I'll tell you what happened, in case you have forgotten."

And then he set about giving Naruto a very compressed synopsis on many decades of history from the founding of Konoha to just before they left. The rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha clans. Uchiha Madara's intense hatred of the Shodaime, his clansmen who refused to side with him, and Konoha. The rumours of Madara's abilities to control the Kyuubi. The chakra beast attacking Konoha and being sealed by the Yondaime into a newborn baby, the Yondaime's own son. Itachi's vow to protect the Yondaime's legacy, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. The Uchiha clan's planned coup and Itachi's mission to stop it by killing the coup leaders, including his own father, and Madara killing off the rest of the clan for revenge. Accepting the mission to become a nuke-nin to infiltrate Akatsuki and feed information to Konoha's spymaster Jiraiya, Naruto's own godfather and the Yondaime's sensei. Akatsuki capturing Naruto much ahead of planned and extracting the bijuu for their own purposes. Itachi's desperate deal with the Kyuubi to twist the extraction seal into a transportation one. The bijuu had agreed because he would be freed and it would hinder Madara's plans.

"I did think about stealing you from the orphanage but in the end I decided not to. I had no resources in this world, no way to provide a stable environment for you. I was old enough with enough training to avoid the authorities but I had no proper documents to integrate into the non-Magical world. It was pure chance that I stumbled into someone using genjutsu, or what I thought was genjutsu. I captured and interrogated him and discovered the Magical enclaves. It was easier to slip in and create a background in the Magical world. It didn't hurt when I discovered I had the ability to use magic myself."

"But you didn't visit. Or tell me anything when we met again!" Naruto was hurt.

"I didn't want to uproot you. And if I approached you in the orphanage I would have to explain how I knew you. What I knew of your true past. That was not an option. It still isn't."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "It was a fluke I went to Tenshiro Academy. I was supposed to go to Mugen Academy."

Itachi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I would have approached Mugen Academy to run advanced lessons on duelling or DMA. I would have arranged to meet you. Somehow."

Naruto shook his head in a daze. "Any more bombshells to drop on me?" he asked jokingly. To his unease Itachi's expression turned more sombre before he rose and vanished out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a very familiar leather bound volume. "Hey! That's mine!" he cried out, irate at the infringement on his privacy.

Itachi shook his head. "No. This is mine. Go and get your own one."

Flushed with righteous ire Naruto ran to his own room and threw open his trunk. And froze seeing a familiar volume lying on top of his books. But? How? He grabbed the book and ran back to Itachi who was sitting at the kitchen table with his own journal open and an expensive uncapped fountain pen poised over a blank page. As Naruto sat down at the table Itachi began writing in his own journal.

Naruto flipped open the pages and watched with wide eyes as Itachi's neat script began appearing on the pages.

_When I arrived in this world I had a small emergency stash of gems and gold coins carried in sealed scrolls. I could not take you with me but the orphanage always received a quarterly anonymous stipend. At first it was the gems, later it was money I stole from the Yakuza. I did visit at first but I stopped after I was caught by the house mother. I still can't believe a non-Magical could have snuck up on me, a trained ANBU captain. I strongly suspect Masaki Kaede has enough magical potential to detect what does not belong. And I did not belong. _

_I was shocked when she did not call for the police but asked me what I was doing there. I told her your parents were killed by Yakuza and I could not take you with me and protect you because I had too many ties in the gangs. She was sympathetic but insisted I not return, because it would draw attention. And she was right because it was true. _

_I worked as an assassin and bodyguard the first few months after arriving in this world. My employers were not interested in my personal history, only my skills and reliability. Then one of my assigned targets turned out to be a Magical. I used Tsukiyomi to first interrogate then learn from him. Tsukiyomi is an advanced genjutsu only nins with active Sharingans can use. I spent a few months teaching myself from books and observation before transferring to Tenshiro as an older student. I didn't make many friends because I arrived the year before you started and was more interested in learning magic._

Naruto stared at Itachi, his teacher, his protector…Liar.

"How can I trust you?" the teen whispered. "How do I know you really mean what you say? That you aren't lying to me?"

Dark grey eyes met blue without flinching. "Do you remember what Watanabe-san told you about the journals? What to do when you first received it?"

Naruto frowned and thought hard. "Yeah. She told me to cut my finger and rub some blood into the engraving. So only I could open, read, and write in the journal." Blue eyes widened. "And she said the pages were truth-spelled."

"So is mine. It is the nature of linked-journals to have identical qualities." And then he began writing again.

_I love you. I want you, your body, your mind, your spirit. And I'm not lying. I've been restraining myself ever since I first became your teacher. I want you because you are beautiful, powerful, and everything that is bright and good. But I cannot, do not, want to coerce you. It would break the vows I made to protect you. Because a caged bird always seeks to fly free. Because I want forever and I want the whole world to know what you mean to me, what we share. _

Naruto shook his head and stood up abruptly, the chair dragging noisily over the tiled floor. It was too much. Just hours before he had pretty much convinced himself that his feelings for Itachi were one-sided, that Itachi did not feel anything for him. Then to hear it was not true, that Itachi felt the same, that he wanted Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I need to think about this. Everything."

And then he backed away, almost running out of the kitchen.

And Itachi watched him leave. He did not try to stop the younger wizard because he knew Naruto had to make the choice of his own free will. And whatever choice he made Itachi would have to accept it. Itachi refused to believe he might have destroyed the best thing in his life. A small selfish voice in his soul whispered 'you shouldn't have said anything,' but Itachi refused to listen to it. He refused to lie and allow a relationship to form and start with deception. Naruto was hurting and he might reject Itachi, but he would not remain like that forever. All hurts healed eventually. And even if Naruto balked, Itachi was not going to give up. If he remained persistent eventually Naruto would believe and accept Itachi's suit. And when he did Itachi would never let go. Because Naruto would be his and his alone.

~o~

Naruto did not know exactly how, but he found himself in the meadow behind the main building. He stood under the silvery light of the full moon staring up into the velvety dark night sky, eyes fixed on the brightest stars twinkling like tiny gems. He did not feel the tiny twigs and stones digging into his knees and shins as he fell to his knees, numb and shocky. He fell on his back and stared into the night sky dominated by the full moon.

Tsuki. Tsukiyomi. Itachi's genjutsu. Even the moon reminded Naruto of Itachi—mysterious, distant, brilliant, light, with a dark hidden side.

It was a while before his mind shifted gears and kick started his thought processes.

What he had thought was a hallucination was not. It was all real. Shinobis using jutsus fuelled by chakra were real. Konoha was real. If that part of his dreams were real the rest was too; the hateful fearful looks, being chased and beaten on more than one occasion, the barren loneliness of his apartment, living by himself because the orphanage matron had thrown him out into the cold.

Itachi had saved him from that isolated existence, from death. Sure he could be lying but Naruto doubted it. He could have easily not have said anything and allowed Naruto to go on believing Konoha was just a dream. How would Naruto know otherwise without some shred of proof? The only tangible evidence was the both of them, their lack of real records beyond a certain date. And Itachi was the one who had brought the topic up. His heart ached.

_Itachi lied to me. _

Naruto was no stranger to being hurt and betrayed, but being manipulated and used was something new. Naruto was not a genius, connected, or wealthy, in comparison to his fellow schoolmates. He had many casual friends but he was not one others hit on for anything beyond basic study notes. Naruto had not made his extra studies generally known. His year-mates knew he was in the top ten but the instructors kept the exact marks confidential to protect student privacy. No one knew he was the top student in more than one class.

Naruto stilled. The only reason why he was top student was because he followed Itachi's advice in First Year, because Itachi helped Naruto develop additional study plans to expand his personal knowledge. And then his conscience pointed out that Itachi had helped Naruto in other ways as well. He knew enough magic and had enough stealth training to break into the Orphanage records. He could easily confirm if Itachi's claims about being an anonymous donor were true or false. And if it were Itachi could have very easily have just left Naruto in the orphanage and forgotten about him. But he hadn't. He'd kept track of Naruto, supported the orphanage because Naruto was a resident, arranged for the sponsorship to Tenshiro, tutored in him his critical First Year, and returned to take him as an apprentice.

Feeling thoroughly confused, Naruto tried to focus on the sky. If he took the dreams as truths he could easily see the differences in the night sky, the constellations and stars were in completely different places and some from his birth world did not even exist in this. He surged up to sit hugging his knees, still looking up at the sky with a more thoughtful look.

Looking back was not his way. Naruto always preferred to live looking forward, not to the past. Itachi might have shaken Naruto's trust in him but hadn't he demonstrated some of his honesty by revealing the truth? By not allowing things to develop any further than they had and pretending Naruto's dreams were just that? He had simply chosen not to speak of certain things. And hadn't Naruto done the same by not talking to Itachi directly about his past? Even with Kage-san and Keiko-san he had had been more convinced they were just dreams, his subconscious trying to deal with memory gaps. He probably would have run if Itachi had tried to talk to him truthfully back in First Year. Hell, he still wanted to run despite being older and more sensible than a ten-year-old.

Naruto stayed in the meadow into the early hours of the morning when it began to drizzle. Reluctantly he got up and retreated back onto the covered wrap-around patio. Feeling calmer and having a general inkling on possible options, he re-entered the building and went to his room to sleep. He would talk to Itachi in the morning.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

It had been a tense night for Itachi. He had stayed up his senses honed and hyper-aware of Naruto's every action. He knew how far he had walked out into the meadow, when he returned, and when he fell asleep. It was only after he sensed that did Itachi allow himself to relax and rest. Even so when he woke up his anxieties and doubts surged back to life. With very good reason.

"I'm sorry but I just can't…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. That was not what he meant to say. "I mean I really like you but you just dropped a huge boulder on me. I need to deal with it first. And I don't want to start a relationship when I'm half-mad at you for lying to me."

Itachi's hands tightened fractionally around his cup of green tea. He forced his fingers to relax and loosen his grip.

"I did not lie," he stated carefully.

Naruto snorted. "It's called lying by omission and avoidance. I do it myself but you held back information that has a personal impact on me, information about my past." His expression was earnest, genuine. "Even though I'm hurt and mad I still love you and I want _us_ to work. That's why I don't want to start anything until I'm calmer and ready for it."

Itachi inclined his head. There wasn't anything he could say to counter Naruto. He was right, he did have every right to feel hurt and betrayed. Hadn't Itachi felt the same way himself? When he discovered his clan's inclinations and plans for a political coup?

"I understand," he murmured. "When do you want to leave?"

Naruto frowned. "Leave? What do you mean?"

Itachi was surprised. "You said you needed to deal with your feelings. Aren't you going to leave? So you won't have to see me and be reminded?"

Naruto scowled. "Of course not! That's running away!" He reached across the dining table and squeezed Itachi's hand. "I'm not going anywhere Itachi." He smiled wryly. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Hope fluttered to life in the older wizard's heart. "You…you aren't leaving?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to leave and stew in my resentment. I want to work through and past this. Besides, I'm not giving up the chance of studying under a Battle Mage. Even if he is a secretive bastard," he added pointedly.

Itachi nodded slowly. "I'll try to be more open."

Naruto nodded firmly. "Good. You can start by at least writing to me if you're reluctant to talk." He smirked at Itachi's baffled expression. "The linked journals. Use them. Write to me." Itachi hesitated. "It doesn't have to be a lot. Just responses on what I write, at least. It took me a while to relax enough to write about things that worry me, things I hide from most people. It will help us get to know each other until you learn to open up and speak to me. Besides it's a good coping tool. Keiko-san said so." His expression turned a tad more vulnerable. "I'd like to read what you truly feel about things. It's hard to read you and you don't really speak about things that make you personally vulnerable." He twisted his fingers together. "I need some evidence that you aren't jerking me around, that you won't do a one-eighty and change your mind about me, that you still want me," he admitted.

Itachi nodded. "I will write in my journal. I might not write much, but I will write." And he was pleased to see Naruto accept the promise without question.

"Thank you."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC...


	5. Full Bloom

**~ooO (5) Full Bloom Ooo~**

_You know it's kinda awkward knowing exactly who I'm going to be writing to. So I'm going to keep calling you Kage-san in this journal. I can tell Kage-san things I might not tell Itachi because Kage-san is more relaxed and hopefully more willing to respond back now._

_Since you haven't written anything I'm going to start off by prompting you. _

_Tell me about your family._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto-kun,_

_I apologize for the delay. It took longer than anticipated to write this entry. As you know it is difficult for me to share my vulnerabilities. Family is my vulnerable point. At least they were in the past. To be more precise the only two kin who I cared about were my weaknesses: my mother Mikoto and brother Sasuke. _

_They are my only regrets. I wish my mother had been strong enough to defy my father, to not defend him when I was carrying out my mission. I can only hope Sasuke is well and healthy. I had plans to ensure he grew up strong and capable. Coming to this world threw some of those plans into disarray but I'm certain Sasuke is okay. Sandaime-sama would have kept an eye out for him. He is probably a jounin by now._

_I believe I will follow your example and sign off as Kage. I hope this is an acceptable response to your question. Please let me know your thoughts on this._

_Sincerely,_

_Kage_

~o~

_Kage-san,_

_I hate to say it, but Sasuke is a prick. At least he was when I attended Konoha Academy. I don't see it changing just because he got older._

_Naruto_

~o~

_But you definitely have Naruto-kun._

_Do you honestly think your younger self would've known who he'd become one day in the future? Oh, he might have had dreams about becoming a shinobi but would he have known what sort of person he'd grow into? Who you are today?_

_Kage_

~o~

_Perhaps Kage-san, but I grew up in a completely different environment, surrounded by completely different people. Before everyone hated me, I lived alone, I didn't have anyone who really helped me with day-to-day life. When we came here all that changed._

_Sasuke, however, has been growing up in the same environment all these years, in the same village, surrounded by reminders and memories, and the blind-worship of groupies, fanclubs and civilians._

_Tell me Kage-san, how is he supposed to change if nothing around him has changed? If there is no one to provide a good example to follow?_

_I'm sorry if this disturbs you but it is something you must consider._

_Naruto_

~o~

_You're right, Naruto-kun._

_It was one of my fears, one of my conditions when I accepted the mission. And it's not as if I can check-up on Sasuke now, or interfere. I must trust Sandaime-sama would have made good choices for his jounin-sensei and genin team-mates._

_Kage_

~o~

_I wouldn't hold out on that hope too much Kage-san. _

_Jii-jii failed lots of times in the past. What do you think happened in my case? If Sasuke hasn't gone on a psychotic bender, Jii-jii probably thinks everything is fine and dandy. _

_Now that I really think about it, he really should have retired ages ago._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Few have the temperament and skill to become Hokage. Most of them were killed in the Shinobi and Iwa wars. Those who survived were killed in the Kyuubi attack. Understandable, since Konoha's most skilled nins had to do all they could to delay the bijuu, to give the Yondaime time. And then the Yondaime himself died sealing the bijuu. Sandaime-sama took up the mantle again because there were no other choices._

_Correction, there were options but they were most unsuitable personality-wise, or were desperately needed elsewhere._

_Kage_

~o~

_I understand that now Kage-san. I only wish that things were different back then. But then you know what they say: if wishes were broomsticks, everyone would fly._

_But you know the weird thing? I don't regret it. All the pain and suffering I endured from before. It made me stronger, more capable than most teens my age. If it wasn't for Akatsuki trying to extract the Kyuubi from me I wouldn't have come to this world, I wouldn't have discovered magic._

_I think it's a fair enough trade, a bright self-determined future for a difficult childhood._

_Naruto _

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Question Kage-san,_

_Which do you prefer or see as better, or more useful? Shinobi or Duel Master training?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_That is a difficult question Naruto. _

_A truthful answer would be both. Each has good and bad points, strengths and weaknesses. The trick is to find the points that would armour and protect your vulnerabilities, to integrate them into your skill set._

_Kage_

~o~

_So you admit to having weaknesses?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_Everyone has weaknesses. I just hide mine better._

_Kage_

~o~

_Sasuke is one._

_Naruto_

~o~

_So are you._

_Kage_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Naruto-kun,_

_I notice you've been doing a lot of research into non-magical sciences. Is there a particular reason for your new interest in physics?_

_Kage_

~o~

_Sort of Kage-san,_

_I've been thinking a lot about this since the Healers told me I was a mage. Everything I've studied in theory and witnessed in practice makes me think I'm on the right path._

_Energy is energy, whether it is magic, chakra, electricity, nuclear, or cosmic._

_I'm particularly interested in the physics of electrons and photons, in electricity and light. I have a few pet theories I want to re-check before discussing with you._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_Any particular reason why electricity and light?_

_Kage_

~o~

_I'm not crazy enough to experiment with ninjutsu and explosions so I decided to try something that can be done with all three methods: illusions._

_We know we can create illusions with chakra, case point bunshin. And there are genjutsu that influence the victim's chakra system and make them believe in what isn't real._

_Illusions, mind and matter/energy manipulation is common place in magic._

_Non-magical scientists have theorized the possibility of solid or non-solid holograms for decades, they only lack the hardware to create them. They can manipulate and affect the mind via drugs and conditioning. _

_Both you and I know all the methods have their weaknesses, their tells and detection points. I'm looking for a way to create an illusion, or to directly affect the mind that is not a traditional known way._

_I know it sounds crazy, that hundreds of magicals and scientists have worked on this for decades if not centuries, but none of them had working knowledge of all three ways (chakra, science, magic)._

_So tell me, oh, venerable elder, any tips? Any other potential research avenues?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_I will ignore the elder comment and provide you the benefit of my experience._

_Research the more common set of stealth and mental charms. Repelling, Notice-me-not, Obliviate. See if you can measure any energy involved using non-magical means. It could give you a baseline from which to start._

_Kage_

~o~

_Actually I did Kage-san. _

_It's one of the reasons why I spend some of my weekends off the estate. I can't believe the enclaves have not been detected before. If you know exactly where and how to look it is impossible to not see that something happened. And when a mage tries to shield or hide it creates a signature that can easily be detected by chakra-users and scientific instruments._

_I want to create a method that will sneak by everyone: scientists, chakra and magic users._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_I experimented with blending chakra and magic during my own apprenticeship. _

_It doesn't work._

_Kage_

~o~

_Then treat them separately for the most part, like oil and water. Shake together at the critical point, when needed, like salad dressing just before you're going to eat._

_You get different results then._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_Are you experimenting on your own time? _

_In private?_

_Kage_

~o~

_Uhh, what would happen if I said yes?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_Just don't. _

_Make notes and theorize all you want but don't test anything without me around. Even if it's an insignificant idea. You could get killed._

_Kage_

~o~

_Kage-san,_

_Thank you for the advanced Arithmacy and Rune lessons. I didn't realize you could check experimental spells for power instabilities this way. _

_Did you know you can use the same techniques for ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu? So you don't blow yourself up when you're creating something new._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_I've given your contact information to a few of my fellow masters with students. _

_I expect you to start and maintain a correspondence with them._

_Kage_

~o~

_Are you nuts Kage-san?_

_I've got plenty on my plate._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_Sometimes a different perspective can help. Each master has their own speciality/twist that they pass down to their personal apprentices. Few would be willing to share with others. But they would be willing to consult if they trust you and know you will reciprocate._

_Developing such trust is hard, especially when the master is mature and set in their ways. It is best to start as early as possible._

_Besides if you intrigue your fellow students they might be willing to ask their masters on your behalf._

_Kage_

~o~

_Oh all right Kage-san._

_But don't blame me if my progress slows down._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Naruto,_

_I know I told you this, but I want to write it as well, for enduring proof._

_I am proud of your accomplishment. You've created your first personal jutsu! And it's something you came up with completely on your own, not modified from an existing one._

_I never thought to see Nara shadow-manipulation skills to be used in such a fashion._

_Where on earth did you get the idea from?_

_Kage_

~o~

_Kage-san,_

_Believe it or not, some of my brainstorms come from fantasy novels. And your stories. I got this idea from Mizu-nin creating mist to hide in. Only I decided to try using shadows, because they are common, especially at night._

_My technique is a blend of genjutsu and magical glamourie that makes it doubly hard to be broken by shinobi or mage. You would have to be both, like you and me. And it cannot be detected by the current level of hardware available to non-magicals. I'll just have to keep up to date on the latest advances in physics and keep tweaking my technique._

_I never realized what a rush it would be…creating something completely new, something unique that only I can do. I can't help but feel close to my father right now. Knowing that he probably felt the same things when he created Rasengan and Hiraishin. But at the same time I feel sad that I will never be able to share this with him. Or jii-jii._

_I'm so glad you decided to come clean, about our shared past. I think I would only be half the person I could be without you teaching me about chakra, encouraging me to increase my knowledge of science._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Kage-san,_

_Thank you for trusting me with your current project. Decomposing and analyzing the extraction fuuinjutsu used by Akatsuki was so cool! I definitely learned a lot breaking down and examining the fuuin using Arithmacy and Runic techniques. It was most intriguing, using a pensieve to watch the Kyuubi's chakra reform the seal into something more like a transportation technique. It reminds me of something I read in Tenshiro's library. Did you know before the Floo network was developed and common place, the more wealthy families set up private portal networks linking their estates and allies?_

_It might be possible to use elements from the old portal enchantment and Kyuubi's modification of the extraction fuuinjutsu to create a new and different portal spell. One that could possibly cross dimensions._

_Naruto._

_PS. Could I borrow the pensieve to analyze my own memories?_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_I truly appreciate your ingenuity but you need to get into the practice of thinking things out. How do you plan on determining where you're going? Or are you fool enough to step through a portal blind, with no destination in mind? _

_Kage_

~o~

_I'm not an idiot Kage. Jumping blind would be pretty stupid._

_What do you think about linking the transportation spell to a scrying spell? A map would anchor the focus, blood would provide a target to locate by Gregori's Fourth Contaminant Principle. And perhaps a mirror to act as an observation window?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_A most intriguing proposition Naruto._

_It would be easier to enchant a mirror to keep an eye on who we are interested in. Magicals ward against such spying, but shinobis in the Hidden Villages are not aware of magic and do not have defences to detect or prevent it._

_I would recommend using my blood as a focus because I know I should have at least two surviving relatives in the Elemental Countries: Sasuke and Madara._

_Kage_

~o~

_I was thinking we should also use my blood as a target focus. I know my parents are dead but I might have other relatives who are still alive._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Fuck it Kage,_

_I did not expect that! Senju Tsunade is my relative. Did you know? Does she know?_

_What's she doing in Konoha? I thought you said she vowed to never return after her lover and brother were killed. Do you think she knows? That she's related to me._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto-kun,_

_I swear I had no idea. I only came to know who your parents were after I became an ANBU captain. For security purposes. As far as I knew Senju Tsunade never had a child. And she is the only surviving direct descendant of the Shodaime. There may be other Senjus but they are from other branches and married into other families._

_And about your second question, I strongly doubt she knows of her relationship to you. She left the village in despair because her family was gone. If she knew of you she would have taken you with her. And I don't think she would have let the Kyuubi influence her decision. She is a skilled and powerful kunoichi, one with enough experience to know the difference between a kunai and a storage scroll._

_As much as I hate to say it the Sandaime might have known and kept it secret, to keep her from taking you when she left Konoha._

_Kage_

~o~

_Kage-san,_

_I'm sorry for accusing you. When I calmed down and really thought about it I realised I could just as easily have received the Senju genes via a male Senju relative. A one-night stand, or Senju who died before he could marry his girlfriend. I'm not going to worry about how I'm related to Tsunade, it's over and done with. _

_Whichever way it is, it really works for us. With Tsunade as Hokage we have a perfect target anchor who will be in the centre of the action. If anything happens in Konoha sooner or later it's going to be reported to the Godaime Hokage._

_I know we have the Automatic Notetaker Quill but eventually we'll have to read everything being recorded. Or figure out a spell to extract or highlight keywords. _

_I'm going to read up on computer programming, search engines, and Boolean logic. I don't think it will be too hard to come up with a suitable spell._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Itachi,_

_I'm so sorry about Sasuke. I truly am. _

_I might have predicted this but I never wanted this to happen._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto,_

_You did nothing to feel sorry for._

_It was his choice._

_Itachi_

~o~

_But he's such a bastard Itachi!_

_He had so much opportunity. Teachers, friends, admirers. Everything I never had._

_And he didn't do it just once, but twice! Running to a psychopathic traitor who only wants his bloody kekkai genkai! Can't he see that Orochimaru only wants the Sharingan?_

_Fuck! He's such a selfish brat. If I ever run into him I'm going to thrash him good._

_Are you sure he's your brother? He doesn't have brains, patience, or common sense._

_Naruto_

~o~

_He's more like our father I suppose. Mother was the calm level-headed one in our family. I guess I took more after her in personality._

_Itachi_

~o~

_So how are you really feeling Itachi?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_Badly. For him, not me._

_He's destroying his life, closing doors, burning bridges._

_Itachi_

~o~

_Like you said, it's his choice._

_Itachi, do you wish you could do something? Then or now?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_I'm not going to drive myself insane over what ifs. Sasuke is old enough now to make his own decisions and I did all I could for him. If he wishes to make a mess of his life, it's on his head._

_Itachi_

~o~

_So if we could go back, you're not going to try and fix things?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_You know, at one point in time I would have. Because my little brother was the most important person in the world. But now I have someone else who I consider as most important and Naruto, I'm not going to do anything that might separate us._

_Itachi_

~o~

_I'm sorry for the long silence Itachi. I just didn't know what to say in response to your last entry. No one has ever chosen me over anyone else. Not just anyone though, everyone. No one, until I came to this world. No one but you._

_I want to write this, so you know. I feel the same. You are the most important person in the world to me. I will choose you above everyone else._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

_Itachi,_

_Have you ever had a boyfriend before? Or a girlfriend for that matter? I never heard anything when you were a student and even after you took me as an apprentice._

_I won't take it as a personal offence because we weren't together back then. I'm just curious and want to know._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Naruto-kun,_

_I'm not a virgin, if that's what's on your mind. I know exactly how to please and satisfy you._

_Itachi_

~o~

_It's not that, you bastard! It's just that you always seemed so alone and isolated._

_Even when I became your apprentice I could see you had lots of acquaintances, colleagues and allies. Bur real friends? I didn't see it._

_Naruto_

~o~

_My apologies Naruto,_

_You are right. I didn't have friends who I could confide personal concerns in. It's hard to have friends when you're hiding a large part of your history and skills from them, things that shaped and affected you, because you can't explain them away without revealing what they cannot handle._

_My ANBU trainers taught compartmentalization, to isolate and lock up your emotions and personal views so they do not affect the mission, but that only works when you are 'on the job', not if you want to have a meaningful and fruitful personal life._

_It's one of the reasons why I kept tabs on you. Because I knew you would be one of the few people in this world who could understand where I'm coming from._

_Itachi_

~o~

_Itachi,_

_You never answered my original question. Have you ever had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, before?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_No relationships per se._

_Just one night stands with professionals._

_Itachi_

~o~

_Translation: whores._

_Naruto_

~o~

_Correction Naruto-kun, geishas not prostitutes. _

_And before you protest please read what I have to write. _

_Geishas are individuals skilled in the arts. You pay for being entertained with good conversation, poetry, music, and dance, not sex. True geishas are always free to choose who they have intimate relations with. _

_I patronized geishas for other reasons. The more experienced and sought after geishas are trained to soothe the hearts and spirits of powerful and influential individuals. They were more discreet and dependable than a Hidden Village psychologist, whose case files are not confidential, like they are in this world. They were also better equipped to understand the conflicts and stress in the life of a shinobi. _

_Regarding my past intimate encounters, I met a few who were gracious enough to invite me into their bed because it is a privilege that is not bought. A real lasting relationship was never in the cards for me, not until this world, not until you._

_Itachi_

~o~

_You know, you aren't making me feel any better since I get the feeling most of the geishas you visited were girls. And they sound so high-class. What do you see in me?_

_Naruto_

~o~

_I'm bi-sexual and I don't have any real gender preference. I have slept with men before, mostly team-mates or fellow ANBU._

_And remember Naruto, I don't care about social status or wealth. Other magicals might be wealthy and influential but they are weak or fragile. And those that are strong do not interest me. I want you. Because you are willing to listen and not judge._

_Itachi_

~o~

_I get the impression you've never had any other strong, platonic, relationships with a non-shinobi. If it's because you believe they would never understand, I can sympathize._

_Naruto_

~o~

_It's odd how perceptive you are at times. But yes, at that point in my life I had little trust for anyone outside my limited circle, certainly none for a lover. And in this world I was more interested in learning and developing my network than romance._

_Itachi_

~o~

_I think I've been avoiding forming connections with others myself. Because I subconsciously have always known that I'm different. That they won't understand me as I need, as you do. And because I was more interested in studying as well._

_Knowledge is something that cannot be easily taken away from you._

_Naruto_

~o~

_And what do you do when you've reached a level of knowledge-skill that is acceptable for your current needs?_

_Itachi_

~o~

_That, my dear Itachi, is something you will be finding out soon enough._

_Naruto_

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Itachi rolled the last of his cargo pants and tees into a compact cylinder and tucked it into his expanded duffel bag. He went through the dresser to check he had not forgotten anything. There was a fresh set of clothes on a single hanger for tomorrow. He needed to do a load of laundry to wash his used clothes and the household linens for storage. It was almost the end of summer and tomorrow afternoon, after lunch, this sojourn would be coming to an end. Naruto would be returning to the orphanage for three weeks before leaving for his Seventh and final year at Tenshiro.

Itachi himself needed to make a few trips to pick up some special commissions he had placed before the calendar year had even begun: live steel weapons, capable of being used in heavy physical and magical combat. Naruto had sufficiently advanced in his shinobi training and needed such tools to advance further. Of course Itachi also had to prepare for the new academic year. Hazuno Tetsu had somehow persuaded Itachi into agreeing to give one-hour optional DMA lectures twice a month. Itachi strongly suspected copious amounts of alcohol and wagers had been involved.

He looked up, feeling a magical aura cross his threshold wards. There was only one other being with a magical core within twenty miles of the estate.

"Naruto," Itachi's expression turned concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The blonde teen stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "No Itachi, nothing's wrong." Itachi watched confused as the younger male cross the room to stand beside the futon, gracefully lowering himself to sit on the edge, crossing his legs.

Itachi was suddenly very conscious of the way the material stretched and strained over flat defined planes. Naruto was not wearing any layers under his burnt-orange yukata. Dark grey eyes fell down and took note of narrow bare feet and long toes tipped with neat clipped nails.

A small surge of hope burst within him, but Itachi was not the sort to act without at least some indication. "Naruto?" he asked hesitantly.

"I want to be with you," the younger male confessed in a quick rush.

Itachi did not stop himself. In a flash he was kneeling by the futon, in front of the blonde. He reached out to cup the faintly scarred cheeks, tilting the face up to look him in the eye. Blue eyes met grey without flinching and Itachi's breath caught at what he saw. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against soft moist lips, lips that parted for Itachi. An invitation Itachi took full advantage of.

When he lifted his head he was pleased. Naruto's expression was dazed, eyes dilated, mouth swollen and red. The teen made a soft kittenish noise of protest, lifting his hand to cup the back of Itachi's neck, pulling him back down. Itachi resisted, keeping scant centimetres between their lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his usually low smooth voice harsh with tension. "I don't want you to regret this."

Naruto smiled sweetly up at him. "I'm sure. And I won't."

Itachi stared down at him for a brief moment before placing both hands on his shoulders and pushing Naruto back down onto the quilted coverlets. He did not hesitate to follow, pressing his body flat against Naruto, almost trapping the smaller male beneath him.

One hand reached down, tugging at the ties on Naruto's yukata, pushing the fabric aside to touch lightly tanned bare skin.

What followed made it the most memorable night of both their lives.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The next morning Itachi woke with a start. His senses reached out reflexively. He was both disappointed and worried to find Naruto was not in bed with him. Then he heard the distinctive scratch of a metal pen nib on paper. He turned in the direction and was surprised to see Naruto was awake and sitting at Itachi's desk, writing something in the linked journal.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tugging at the twisted covers.

"Writing to Kage-san."

Itachi was confused. "You know you can talk to me. I'm right here," he pointed out.

Naruto looked up and Itachi's breath caught at the warmth and love in those bright blue eyes. "It's a habit Itachi. I write about all the important events in my life to Kage-san," he teased. Both of them were well and aware Itachi was Kage-san. "I think my first lover is something important."

"Your only lover," Itachi corrected fiercely, before rising from the futon and moving to stand next to Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "You sound pretty confident of that," he murmured lightly though his eyes were serious and watchful.

"I am," Itachi vowed. "I know you are the one for me."

Naruto absorbed the information and simply nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto broke the quiet.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We have commitments. We need to see to them," Itachi murmured. "I will see you when the school year starts."

Naruto's lips turned downwards. "What about us?" He waved at the futon. "Our relationship. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. Not after all the work we put into making it work."

Itachi bent from the waist to brush a kiss against Naruto's temple. "Neither do I. I did some research into master-apprenticeship laws. We aren't breaking any laws because our relationship is consensual and you approached me first. You are receiving your training from me but your final testing will be done before a panel of other Masters."

Naruto's expression relaxed fractionally. "Do we have to hide while I'm still a student at Tenshiro?" he asked.

"Legally we are doing nothing wrong, but society will frown on our relationship even though I will not be grading your work and tests."

"I don't want to go back to just a master-student relationship," Naruto confessed.

"We won't. As a Seventh Year you will have more freedom to leave the Academy grounds during the weekends. And as my apprentice no one will question why you have access to my personal quarters and resources." Itachi frowned. "Things could become uncomfortable and nasty if others find out. People can be jealous and spiteful," he warned.

Naruto nodded. "I understand and I will be careful." He hesitated before asking the question on his mind. "What about when I graduate?" he asked diffidently.

Itachi smiled faintly. "On that day I would like us to go public about our relationship. Not to the whole school, just those who matter to us."

Naruto grinned. "Good. I want you to meet my orphanage family. Some of them aren't magical but they are really good people."

Itachi blinked surprised. "When you graduate?" he asked.

Naruto frowned. "No, today. I might have talked a lot about you in my letters," he admitted. "I think Keiko-san suspects I have feelings for you. I asked her how one knew they were really in love right after I first kissed you. And there isn't anyone else around here but the two of us."

Itachi hesitated but eventually nodded in agreement. "All right. I will."

Naruto grinned feeling relieved, pleased, and eager. All was right in Naruto's world. He couldn't wait to introduce Itachi to his family, to Keiko, to Kaede, and all the oba-sans and oji-sans. He felt so happy he thought he would burst. Ten years ago he lived alone in a badly maintained cramped apartment, hated and reviled by those who should have protected and cared for him. Now he had everything he had hoped for back then…friends, family, and a confidant turned lover.

He gave a small prayer of thanks to the nameless Akatsuki agent who had kidnapped him all those years ago. If he hadn't, Naruto dreaded to imagine how he would have turned out…without his orphanage family, his teachers, and magic.

"I never thought I'd be grateful for being kidnapped," he confessed. Seeing Itachi's confusion the teen explained. "The Akatsuki. In a way they are responsible for us being here, for us learning magic, discovering a world where we aren't held responsible for what we can't control…the actions of other people."

Itachi nodded and then voiced a question Naruto had never expected.

"If you could, would you go back?"

Naruto didn't have to think twice. "Of course not! I have people I care about here! I'll never abandon them for a village that hated, hates me. I hope you don't want to go back, do you Itachi?"

Itachi relaxed. "No. I came across a way we could but I would prefer to remain here. I might be good at killing but I don't like it. If we go back we will eventually be recognized and dragged back." He gestured at his face. "Our looks are too distinctive. The more you mature the more you resemble the Yondaime."

Naruto turned pensive. "Maybe we can visit. With a big supply of polyjuice and anchored glamouries," he allowed. "I would like to raid the shinobi libraries for information on chakra and jutsus," he confessed.

Itachi stared aghast at Naruto's gall before bursting into laughter. "How about this: focus on graduating and completing your Mastery. If you're still interested we'll take a trip to the Elemental Countries."

Naruto smiled, very pleased Itachi had not taken offence. Now he had a new goal to work towards after graduation—completing his Mastery and sneaking into shinobi villages to steal from very well-protected libraries. His heartbeat quickened as his mind began racing, making mental notes on various avenues of research, using magical means to by-pass defences designed for chakra users and non-magicals. But more than that his spirit soared at the thought of forever with Itachi. Naruto was no longer alone, he had someone special, someone who loved him above all others.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.


End file.
